I'm friend with a monster that's under my bed
by Larva Heart
Summary: Juvia Lokser vit une vie normale , jusqu'au jour où elle découvre sous son lit une créature nommée Natsu. UA (Gadjeel x Surprise!) (pas de vampire ou de loup-garou dans cette fic)(couple improbable,Navia)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les amis!Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire!_

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson _**"The monster"_ d'Eminem et Rihanna et aussi en regardant une vine._**

_L'histoire à donc commencé à germer._

_Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Hiro Mashima ._

* * *

Chapitre1:Nouvelle maison

La tête posée sur la vitre de la voiture, elle regardait avec tristesse son ancien immeuble s'éloigner.  
Juvia Lokser poussa un soupir.  
_'Pourquoi déménager ?Surtout quand on reste dans la même ville !'_

Quand sa tutrice ,Aquarius , avait reçu une grosse promotion, Juvia avait d'abord été heureuse pour elle, mais ce qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée c'est que pour fêter cette nouvelle entrée d'argent, Aquarius achèterait une maison à l'autre bout de la ville.  
La jeune fille n'était point heureuse d'avoir à partir de cet immeuble, car c'est là bas que vivait ses amies Erza,Lucy et surtout Grey Fullbuster , l'homme de sa vie et son amour _secret_ depuis bientôt six ans.  
Elle était arrivée dans cet immeuble à 11 ans et ne l'avait jamais quittée.  
Aujourd'hui, elle avait 17 ans et devait s'en aller.

Devant elle, sa tutrice et son compagnon Scorpio discutaient joyeusement.

Comment arrivaient-ils à sembler si heureux?Alors qu'elle était si malheureuse.

Mélancolique mais résignée elle mit ses écouteurs à ses oreilles et la chanson commença à jouer.

* * *

_We are! s'exclama Scorpio avec enthousiasme  
Juvia retira ses écouteurs et colla son visage à la vitre pour contempler sa nouvelle demeure.  
Si dans la banlieue de Magnolia toutes les maisons se ressemblaient ,celle-ci semblait différente.

Peut être étais-ce à cause de son jardin laissé à l'abandon,sa façade digne des meilleurs films d'horreur ou du nuage noir qui s'était(comme par hasard)installé au-dessus de l'endroit.  
_De toutes les maisons c'est pour celle-là que tu as eus un coup de cœur? questionna Juvia  
_Oui elle est génial non?!  
_heu...  
_Bon!allons y!s'exclama Scorpio en sortant de la voiture  
Aquarius le suivit et se lova contre lui tout en avançant vers leur nouvelle propriété.  
Juvia ,elle prit son temps pour avancer,c'était le dernier endroit où elle aurait voulu être,elle aurait largement préféré squatter l'appartement que Grey,Erza et Lucy partageaient.

_'Qui va surveiller Erza-san et Lucy-san si Juvia s'absente !Elles vont sûrement en profiter pour mettre le grappin dessus '_songea-t-elle avec horreur.  
Autant la jolie rouquine au caractère bien trempé et la blondinette souriante étaient ses amies,autant quand il s'agissait de **son** Grey ,tout était différent.

* * *

D'un pas hésitant elle s'avança à son tour sur l'allée ,de part et d'autre de cette dernière se trouvait le fameux jardin mal entretenu et ce dernier était délimité par une barrière grise et rouillée.  
Juvia était certaine que sa tutrice avait fait exprès de prendre une baraque avec un jardin pas en état ,tout ça pour donner à Scorpio le plaisir de jardiner.  
Dans leur ancien appartenait son tuteur avait des petits plans de fleurs qu'ils faisaient pousser au gré des saisons et l'homme à la peau basané avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un jardin pour s'en occuper.  
_'Le voilà servit... et il y a du boulot'_

* * *

_Alors voilà la cuisine!

Juvia jeta un regard à la pièce et ne put que remarquer qu'elle était plus grande que son ancienne cuisine.

Aquarius continua sa visite guidée en lui montrant l'étage .

Juvia découvrait cette maison pour la première fois ,quand sa tutrice et son tuteur avaient visités les lieux ça avait été durant ses heures d'école.

L'adolescente découvrit la salle de bain bleue ,les toilettes,les autres pièces diverses comme une chambre d'amie,celle de sa tutrice et de son tuteur ,puis finalement la sienne.

_Alors?questionna l'adulte

_...pas mal

C'était bien plus grand que sa chambre dans l'appartement...vraiment plus.

_Dès que tu auras mit tes affaires tu verras ...ce sera mieux

_c'est déjà très bien murmura t-elle admirative

* * *

_Juvia va mettre les derniers cartons au sous sol!s'écria Aquarius

La jeune fille s'exécuta,elle longea la cuisine ainsi que les escaliers et arriva à une porte au fond du couloir,étrangement quand elle fut devant celle ci, Juvia eut envie de s'enfuir en courant.

À chaque craquement sinistre des escaliers en bois ,Juvia avait envie de s'en aller.  
Deux cartons sous le bras,elle arriva enfin au sous-sol,et comme la tradition l'exige l'endroit était sombre, poussiéreux, grand,la seule lumière naturelle provenait d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et qui ne permettait que de voir les jambes des personnes qui y passaient.  
Sans perdre de temps dans cet endroit, elle posa les cartons.

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller quand des bruits se firent provenaient du gros tas de carton à quelques mètres d'elle.  
_'Oh non cet endroit est vraiment hanté!'_ Pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour déguerpir.

_Juvia

Le murmure de son nom l'a fit se retourner,piquée dans sa curiosité elle commença à avancer vers eux.

_Juvia

'oh kami-sama'

Ses jambes tremblaient,sa raison lui criait de courir mais sa curiosité lui hurlait d'avancer.

_BOUH!surgissant de derrière les cartons Scorpio rigola en entendant le cri de frayeur de la jeune fille.

Derrière elle Aquarius étaient dans les escaliers,et riait à gorge déployée.

_'un coup montée'_

_Vous êtes malade!

_hihi c'est juste un blague!

_Juvia ne trouve pas ça drôle bouda t-elle.

Scorpio continua de rigoler et posa son bras sur les épaules de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et ils remontèrent.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la pièce avant de regagner la surface.

* * *

La nuit tomba rapidement,seule dans sa chambre ,l'adolescente à la chevelure bleue finissait l'agencement de ses appartements .

_Et voilà la touche finale!

Elle posa sa peluche fétiche sur son oreiller .

Tout était parfait maintenant,la pièce était dans les tons pales ,un bureau était à la droite de son lit,son armoire était en face de son sommier et la porte qui menait à sa salle de bain personnelle se trouvait à côté de l'armoire.

Juvia s'empara de son téléphone sur sa table de chevet en bousculant par la même occasion sa lampe .

«Allô?»fit une voix au bout du fil.

«C'est Juvia»

«Ah!Tout le monde c'est Juvia!»s'écria Lucy en mettant le haut parleur

«Salut tout le monde!»

«Salut Juvia!»s'écrièrent plusieurs voix

«Alors comment elle est ta nouvelle maison?»questionna Erza

«heu...grande...mais elle fait un peu effrayante »

«Ah oui?»fit Lucy

«Elle est où?histoire que l'on vienne te voir un de ces quatre »questionna Grey

La bleue eut un sourire idiot en entendant sa voix,ainsi que la promesse explicite qu'il viendrait la voir.

«C'est la banlieue à la sortie de la ville...»

«Quoi?!s'exclama Lucy,tu...tu ne nous l'avais pas dit»

«Ah oui?»

«Je croyais que tu allais habiter dans l'une des maisons près de la forêt de l'Est »révéla Erza

«Heu...non...Juvia habite au 777 , Zeref-Place»

«...»

«Vous êtes toujours là?»

«Oui...heu Juvia on va devoir y aller»

Lucy raccrocha et regarda ses deux colocataires.

_C'est pas possible murmurèrent-ils .

* * *

Sa peluche à l'effigie de Grey entre les bras ,Juvia essayait de trouver le sommeil,mais rien ne vint,elle n'arrêta pas de se demander pourquoi ces amis avaient réagi aussi bizarrement quand ils avaient sût où elle habitait .

** ...**

Juvia avait soif donc elle était descendue,à l'aide de la lampe de son téléphone ,elle essaya de se frayer un chemin dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

Quand enfin la bleue arriva à la cuisine, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau mais le bruit d'une respiration l'a fit sursauter.

S'armant de son téléphone elle pointa la lumière à l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit,mais il n'y avait strictement rien .

Pensant qu'elle avait rêvée elle remonta à sa chambre avec la bouteille d'eau.

Elle n'entendit même pas la porte du réfrigérateur se ré-ouvrir.

* * *

Alors?des commentaires?critiques?


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!Salut!**

**Merci pour ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps d'écrire une review cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !**Ownstyle:Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et pour l'entrée en scène de Natsu il faudra attendre (mais juste un peu)

Une lectrice:Merciiii!Pour l'apparence de Natsu,j'ai voulu quelque chose d'original ,la réponse dans quelque chapitre ,leur relation devrait évoluer assez doucement(parce que Juvia est amoureuse de Grey)et quant au faux ,j'en suis profondément désolé ,je fais des efforts pourtant.

Amel:Salut salut!contente de te revoir!Oui c'est bien un couple Natsu/Juvia,je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitre,peut être moins de 20 peut être plus,l'apparence de Natsu restera secrète encore un peu(mais pas trop longtemps ) mais à la question monstre ou humain...je dirais que si je te répond ça va briser un peu du mystère .

Shymina:Contente que tu ai aimé à la poursuite d'okami,j'espère que celle l'a aussi te plaira

Lilyne:C'est pas souvent que l'on me complimente sur mon style d'écriture en lui même ,ça fait plaisir!,à la question la maison est-elle hantée?je dirais...en quelque sorte.

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

Le lendemain,Juvia trouva le petit-déjeuner fait,Aquarius et Scopio mangeaient déjà .  
À peine avait-elle salué ses tuteurs que l'homme lui demanda:  
_Serais-ce pas toi qui a bue mon thé de pêche?  
_Non  
_Je l'avais réservé pour mon déjeuner...  
_hm...

_Je vais t'emmener à l'école!We are!s'exclama Scorpio

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant son lycée,elle sortit de la voiture et salua son tuteur une dernière fois.  
Une longue allée l'a séparait de l'établissement,elle y croisa quelque personne de sa classe qui la saluèrent,mais Juvia ne croisa pas ceux qu'elle aurait voulu voir.  
Comme à son habitude le corridor était bondé ,la bleue s'y faufila et rejoignit sa classe en quelque seconde.

Une fois dans la salle, elle y aperçut l'homme de ces rêves.  
Comme à son habitude Grey dégageait cette prestance qui avait le don de faire battre son cœur,comme d'habitude il avait égaré sa chemise ce qui permettait à Juvia de l'admirer et comme d'habitude Juvia resta environ cinq minute à baver sur lui,jusqu'à enfin se décider à aller vers lui.

_Grey-sama! s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme  
_Oh Juvia...dit-il d'un ton neutre

Lucy qui était à côté de lui,la salua avec un signe de main.  
C'était étrange,normalement la blonde lui disait toujours bonjour avec un grand sourire et à y regarder de plus près, Grey aussi semblait plus froid que qu'à la normal . Bizarre  
Passablement triste de cet accueil glacé,Juvia alla voir Lissana,Mira et Erza qui discutaient plus loin.  
_Bonjour  
_Salut Juvia!saluèrent les sœurs Strauss d'un sourire presque forcé  
_Bonjour fit Erza en s'en allant.

_'D'accord...quelque chose cloche.'_

_Est-ce que Juvia a fait quelque chose? s'enquit-elle  
_Non bien sûr que non!affirmèrent les têtes blanches  
_'Elles mentent très mal'_  
Très attristée du comportement étrange de ces amis,la bleue regagna sa place. Sa tête posée sur la table,elle se mit à déprimer.  
_Tu fais déjà la gueule,la question qui était plus une affirmation avait été posé par Gadjeel qui occupait la place à côté de la sienne.  
_Tu es mal placé pour parler...Gadjeel-kun, lui, fait toujours la tête!  
_Hum...qu'est ce qui t'arrive?Tes copains t'ont lâché?  
_Ils ont leurs raisons soupira la bleue  
_Je serais curieux d'entendre lesquelles?dit-il d'un ton doucereux  
_Juvia ne sais pas...  
_Ah!...Que t'avais-je dis?!

_Ils finiront par te lâcher répondu Gadjeel face au silence de Juvia

La jeune femme resta impassible.  
Parfois elle détestait le brun,même déjà plus jeune il était pessimiste et sarcastique.  
D'ailleurs Juvia se rappelait bien comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

C'était il y a dix ans,la bleue avait à peine 7 ans,elle venait de perdre ses parents,n'ayant pas d'autres familles ,on l'a plaça à l'orphelinat Phantom Lord de la ville d'Ork.  
La première année ne fut pas très facile là-bas,personne ne lui parlait .Les autres enfants avaient tendance à la rejeter et à se moquer d'elle.  
Selon eux,elle était trop bizarre,elle parlait trop peu,son teint était bien trop pâle et on l'a pensait constamment malade à cause de cela.

Mais un jour tout s'arrêta.  
Un petit garçon était arrivé.  
Il ne faisait pas son âge,il faisait peur à cause de ces yeux rouges et savaient utilisé ces poings .  
Très rapidement, il devint la petite brute de Phantom et fut très craint surtout par Juvia qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le croiser.

Jusqu'au jour où un petit garçon du nom Totomaru s'en était pris à elle et l'avait fait tomber dans une flaque de boue. La bleue avait seulement pleuré et baissée les yeux.

Elle s'était apprêté à pleurer quand elle avait entendu le bruit d'un coup,puis celle d'une chute et pour finir la phrase « On ne touche pas aux filles ».  
Gadjeel l'avait aidé à se relever.  
Après ça plus personne ne s'était moquée d'elle.  
Au fil du temps le solitaire Gadjeel avait laissé la solitaire Juvia rentrer dans sa vie.  
Mais voilà,l'histoire n'est pas tout rose.  
Quand les enfants eurent onze ans,Juvia fut mise sous la tutelle d'Aquarius et Scorpio.  
Ils furent séparés,Juvia déménagea à Magnolia et Gadjeel resta à Ork.

Quatre ans plus tard,le professeur Macao vint présenter un nouvel élève.  
Le moins que l'on pouvait dire,c'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu,il était grand,musclé,il avait une longue crinière noire,des piercings un peu partout et un air de Bad Boy.  
Juvia ne le reconnut pas tout de suite,ce n'est que quand elle aperçut ces yeux qu'elle se rendit compte de qui il était.  
Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là et même si elle savait qu'il détestait ça,elle lui avait fait un grand câlin devant toute la classe.

Gadjeel,lui, avait soupiré,l'avait trouvé trop bruyante,trop fatigante mais personne n'avait remarqué le micro sourire qu'il avait esquissé sur le moment.

Juvia était très nostalgique en repensant à cette histoire.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite et c'est sans surprise que la bleue se rendit compte que ces amis l'évitaient encore.  
En y réfléchissant elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les énerver...enfin il y avait bien eu leur conversation d'hier soir...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait,ils avaient commencé à être étrange à partir du moment où elle avait donné son adresse...

_Tu es ridicule soupira Gadjeel  
_Et toi tu radotes Gadjeel-kun  
_Je ne radote pas,j'expose un fait...

Sur le toit du lycée,Juvia avait des jumelles et à l'aide de celle-ci elle pouvait observer son Grey-sama se prélasser à l'ombre d'un arbre .  
_Tu dors à la maison ce week-end? questionna le brun en mâchouillant son sandwich  
_Aquarius n'aime pas quand Juvia va dormir chez toi  
_Pff...Vieille peau!  
_Mais tu peux venir chez Juvia lui proposa la bleue  
_Mouais...

* * *

Quand la fin d'après-midi arriva enfin,Juvia décida d'aller voir Lucy pour lui demander des explications.  
La blonde parlait avec Grey,malgré la jalousie qui tenaillait la bleue,elle s'exclama:  
_Lucy-san!  
_Juvia?  
_Pourquoi ignorez-vous Juvia?questionna t-elle de but en blanc  
_Ce...ce n'est rien  
_Est-ce en rapport avec la maison de Juvia?  
_Elle t'a dit que ce n'était rien cria Grey .  
Il saisit Lucy par le bras et ils s'en allèrent,laissant une Juvia avec le cœur en miette.

* * *

Le moral dans les chaussettes Juvia marchait le long de la route qui menait jusqu'à sa maison,elle repensait encore et encore à l'expression furieuse qu'affichait son Grey.  
_'Qu'est-ce qui peut les mettre dans cet état?!'_

Alors qu'elle arrivait aux 777 Zeref Place ,elle entendue deux femmes parler, située au 776,c'est-à-dire la maison à côté de sa demeure,la conversation ne l'intéressait pas ,jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:

_Les précédents propriétaire ont tous dit la même chose...le 777 est hanté!  
Elle s'accroupit derrière la palissade et laissa sa curiosité faire le reste  
_J'ai essayé de prévenir la femme aux cheveux bleus mais elle m'a traitée de folle!  
_Bien fait pour elle!Quand le fantôme du petit garçon viendra la terroriser!il ne faudra pas qu'elle vienne pleurer après!

_'Le fantôme du petit garçon?'_  
Juvia se croyait dans un mauvais téléfilm du vendredi après-midi.  
_Juvia est rentrée cria-t-elle en ôtant ces chaussures.  
Personne ne lui répondit,signe que ces tuteurs étaient absents. Ces deux-là étaient souvent absents.  
Aquarius travaillait pour une compagnie qui vendait des bouteilles d'eau de la marque Mizu .Scorpio lui travaillait dans une animalerie au sud de la ville,ce qui faisait la spécialité de ce magasin était qu'il était spécialisé dans les animaux dangereux,son tuteur s'occupait des scorpions,animal auquel il portait un culte .

* * *

Elle sortit une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et alla s'affaler sur le canapé du salon.  
Les paroles des femmes lui revinrent à l'esprit.

* * *

_Itadakimasu!s'exclamèrent Juvia,Aquarius et Scorpio  
Des mets des plus délicieux se trouvaient devant eux ,les deux adultes parlaient joyeusement tandis que l'adolescente elle restait plus morose .  
L'attitude de Grey l'avait vraiment déprimé.  
_Pourquoi un nuage noir semble s'être installé sur ta tête ? questionna sa tutrice  
_Ce n'est rien.  
_Si ce n'était rien tu ne ferais pas cette tête fit Scorpio  
_C'est encore Fullbuster?question Aquarius  
Juvia hocha lentement la tête et garda la tête basse.  
_Ce n'est pas que ça...  
_Quoi alors questionna Scorpio  
_...Juvia a entendue des voisines parler de notre maison comme étant hantée  
_ce n'est qu'une rumeur fit son tuteur d'un geste nonchalant.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de ces événements de toute la soiré qui n'avait pas put finir ces maki ,elle les mit au réfrigérateur et elle partit se coucher.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle attrapa son téléphone et tenta de téléphoner à Grey,mais ce dernier ne répondu pas.  
Totalement mélancolique ,elle tenta de s'endormir, en vain,au alentour de minuit elle oublia l'idée de s'endormir et descendue à la cuisine pour noyer sa peine dans une glace.  
Elle alluma la lumière de la pièce et ouvrit le réfrigérateur,où elle prit de la glace à la pistache(sa préférée ),puis elle voulut se prendre un peu d'eau, mais la bleue remarqua que les maki qu'elle avait mit au frais un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avaient disparu .

_Quoi?!

_'C'est sûrement Scorpio qui l'a mangé'_ pensa t-elle

Elle referma le réfrigérateur et elle prit son téléphone dans l'espoir de réussir à joindre Grey.  
Mais une fois de plus le beau brun ne répondu pas.  
Juvia frappa le plan de travaille de dépit. Comment allait-elle survivre si l'amour de sa vie ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler .  
Le grincement d'un des placards du bas(en face d'elle) l'a fit sortir de ces pensées,Juvia leva la tête et fixa le placard en question ,la lycéenne s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du meuble, la conversation des deux voisines lui revint aussitôt en mémoire .

_Juvia?questionna une voix derrière elle

L'adolescente sursauta en voyant son tuteur à l'embrasure de la porte  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais là?Pourquoi tu pleures?  
_heu pour rien mentit-elle,C'est Scorpio qui a mangé les maki questionna la bleue?  
_Non pourquoi?  
_Ils ont disparu  
_Ah...bizarre  
_c'est sûrement Aquarius en déduit Juvia  
_pas possible je ne l'ai pas vu y toucher et ont s'est pas quitté de la soirée...bref ,allons dormir,Tu as école demain.  
Alors qu'ils s'en allaient et que l'obscurité gagnait à nouveau la pièce.  
La porte du placard grinça ,s'ouvrit et laissa passer une forme.

* * *

Alors?une review ?une critique?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,salut!

Je voulais poster ce chapitre depuis lundi mais mon travailler scolaire m'en à empêcher.

Au rendez vous dans ce chapitre:

Apparition d'un personnage inconnu très important et début de réponse concernant la raison pour laquelle Grey et les autres évitaient Juvia.

Dans ma fiction Grey,Lucy et Erza se connaissent depuis enfant.

Réponses aux reviews:

**Amel**:Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Natsu il va falloir attendre un peu,juste un peu.

**Lilyne**:Contente que tu aimes,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Mustsuki**:merci pour une telle review (je fais finir par avoir la grosse tête)

**Shymina**:Bonne intuition! désolé mais ce chapitre est aussi court,le prochain devrait être plus long normalement .

**Guest:** wow !mal écrite, carrément ,je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir cette review mais j'accepte toujours les critiques,donc je vais commencer à chercher une bêta ,et j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

* * *

Chapitre3.

_Tu es horrible lui fit remarquer Gadjeel en voyant des cernes sous les yeux de Juvia.

La jeune femme balaya cette réflexion d'un geste nonchalant et s'affala sur sa table.  
La nuit dernière la bleue avait très peu dormi,son sommeil s'était coupé plusieurs fois, et malgré toutes les activités qu'elle avait essayées de faire pour se fatiguer elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil .

Dehors le ciel était accordé à son humeur,c'est-à-dire gris et maussade.  
_Franchement!Te mettre dans cet état pour un crétin comme Fullb...  
_La ferme!

Si Juvia détestait quelque chose,c'était que l'on critique son Grey,même Gadjeel n'en n'avait pas le droit.  
_Enfin tu réagis !

Et ce qu'elle détestait plus encore était quand Gadjeel voulait la faire réagir,dans ces cas là il aimait utiliser des méthodes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres .

Juvia sortit de ses pensées en voyant le brun de ces rêves rentrer dans la salle de cours. Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux auquel le brun répondu d'un geste de main.  
_'Au moins, il répond à Juvia'_ positiva la bleue.

Le professeur Wakaba commença son cours sur les bienfaits (oui oui, vous avez bien lu) de la cigarette et très vite tous les étudiants s'en désintéressèrent.

***Au même moment ***Devant le 777 Zeref-Place***

Un homme se tenait devant cette demeure,une capuche cachait intégralité son visage et la seule chose que l'on voyait apparaître était quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure rouge.

L'individu jeta un regard mélancolique à la maison et il souffla:  
_Tu me manques Natsu.

Réajustant son sac de voyage et sa capuche,il disparut au bout de la rue.

* * *

Quand la fin du cours arriva,la table de Juvia fut soudainement encerclée par trois personnes.  
Elle eut un sursaut en voyant Grey,Lucy et Erza.  
_Désolé s'exclama Lucy  
_On est désolé de t'avoir évité ajouta Erza  
La bleue regarda son exhibitionniste avec espoir et ce dernier dû se faire administrer une tape par la rouquine pour qu'il réagisse.  
_Ouais...désolé,c'était vraiment pas cool...  
Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la bleue,qui fut si heureuse qu'elle se jetât sur Grey.

Gadjeel se pinça l'arête du nez en voyant l'attitude totalement exaspérante de Juvia.  
Il avait toujours été blasé par son attitude et cela durait depuis leur retrouvailles il y a quatre ans.

Le brun avait connu une Juvia solitaire, triste et apeurée par les autres et quand il l'avait retrouvé elle était souriante et sociale .  
Bien sûr il était heureux que son amie se soit trouvé des amis qui l'a rendait heureuse, mais ce qui le gênait, c'était Grey. Tôt ou tard Fullbuster lui briserait le cœur.  
_'Tss...de toute façon se ne sont pas mes affaires'_

**À l'heure du déjeuner**

Même si Juvia était très heureuse de retrouver ses amis,la raison de leur 'changement d'humeur' l'intriguait beaucoup,c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même à interroger celle qui savait toujours tout.

_Mira-san!S'il vous plaît!Juvia sait que vous savez,alors s'il vous plaît!  
_Je ne peux pas! Répondu l'aînée des Strauss en refermant son casier.

La sœur de Lissana jeta un regard périphérique au corridor,mais il n'y avait personne,donc rien ne pouvait la sauver.

_Si Juvia ne veux plus qu'ils l'évitent,Juvia doit savoir pourquoi ils étaient distant...  
La bleue se fit suppliante et la blanche craqua .  
_Écoute je ne peux pas tout te dire...Parce que c'est un secret...Assez douloureux pour nous tous...je peux juste te dire que c'est lié à l'enfance,Grey,Lucy,Erza et Lisanna... Écoute ne reparle plus de ta maison et ça devrait aller.  
_Pourquoi?  
_Désolé je ne peux pas en dire plus!  
Mirajane s'en alla en courant.

* * *

***Fin des cours***

_Grey-sama !  
_Oh non !qui l'a emmener!s'exaspéra Grey  
La bleue éluda la plainte de son brun et s'accrocha à lui,toute souriante.

Nous étions dans l'appartement de Lucy,Grey et Erza,l'endroit était plutôt grand,mais pas trop,il était composé d'une salle à manger /salon que les trois amis avait décoré en mélangeant les goût de chacun,donc les murs était bleu,comme Grey le souhaitait,Erza avait choisie la couleur des chaises,tables et autres,c'est à dire le rouge avec quelque imprimé fraise par ci par là et Lucy avait choisie le modèle des meubles,c'est à dire:moderne .  
Le tout faisait un mélange un peu bizarre mais les trois amis semblaient s'en contenter.

La cuisine était l'un des rares endroits de cette maison à être en désordre car aucun des trois n'aimaient faire la vaisselle,donc des assiettes et verre sale traînaient un peu partout .  
La salle de bains elle, était l'opposé de la cuisine ,elle était propre ,les couleurs y étaient accordées,c'est-à-dire un vert d'eau et le bleu.

Les chambres,elle, s'accordait bien aux goûts et aux personnalités de leurs occupants.  
La chambre de Lucy était belle,assez petite,très simple,dans les tons roses pastel,plusieurs livres y traînaient,le lit prenait la moitié de la place et ses vêtements prenaient l'autre.

Les appartements d'Erza étaient eux assez grand,la rouquine utilisait une bonne partie de l'espace pour ces vêtements ou ses armures comme elle se plaisaient à les appeler (aller savoir pourquoi).  
Le restait de l'espace était occupé par un petit lit qu'elle partageait à l'occasion avec son petit-ami,Jellal Fernandes ,les murs étaient de la couleur la plus neutre qui soit,le blanc.

La chambre de Grey elle,était une chambre mec. À croire qu'un ouragan y était passé plusieurs fois.  
Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout,la couleur des murs étaient devenu indescriptibles,des boites de pizza ou des canettes faisaient office de décoration et cerise sur le cadeau,il y faisait super froid,à cause de la clim constamment allumée,étrangement cette atmosphère presque glacial ne dérangeait pas Grey,bien au contraire.  
Assise sur le canapé rouge grenat,la bleue observait avec admiration Grey mouvoir ces lèvres,qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé les embrasser! Songea-t-elle

_Je vais aux toilettes déclara le seul homme présent.

Au même moment Erza,alla à la cuisine laissant la blonde et la bleue seule.  
Un silence gêné prit place et la nervosité de Juvia se ressentait,car elle ne cessait de tripoter ces doigts.  
_Je suis désolé dit Lucy  
_Juvia aussi.  
_Non!tu n'as rien fait!c'est juste moi...j'étais très déprimé hier et les autres aussi et...ce n'était pas une raison pour t'éviter je le sais mais...mais...  
_C'est bon.  
Juvia leva une main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.  
_Juvia ne veux pas savoir _'c'est faux_' Juvia est juste heureuse que tout aille mieux aujourd'hui.  
Elles scellèrent leur réconciliation d'une embrassade.

* * *

Ils restèrent ensemble de longue heures à papoter de tout et de rien ,mais quand l'heure du départ de Juvia arriva,elle prétendue devoir aller aux toilettes mais à la place elle se faufila dans la chambre de Grey.  
Elle y chercha un vêtement ou n'importe quoi qui portait l'odeur du brun. Elle savait que cela faisait un peu « stalker»mais elle s'enfichait.

Juvia commença à chercher une chose dont Grey ne remarquerait pas la disparition,pendant ces recherches dans cet océan de vêtements sales,elle trébucha contre un objet inconnu et s'étala à terre tête la première,près du lit.  
_Aïe!  
La bleue se massa le front et voulu se relever quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se trouvait sous le lit.  
Intriguée elle l'a saisit sans hésiter.  
En y regardant de plus près,il s'agit d'un coffret en bois,il ne semblait rien avoir de spécial,bien au contraire il était bien banal.  
Juvia aurait voulu le déposer là où était sa place,mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que ce qui concernait Grey là concernait aussi,donc elle céda à la curiosité.  
La Lokser l'ouvrit et y découvrit différent petit objet,bouchon de bouteille d'eau,capuchon de stylo,petite figurine,carte de jeux,mais au fond du coffret,il y avait une photo.

Elle représentait cinq enfants,elle semblait dater,car elle était jaunie par endroit et abîmée,Juvia reconnue aisément Lissana au milieu ,Erza à l'extrême gauche,Grey à ses côtés _'Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon!'_,à la droite de Lissana se trouvait Lucy mais à côté de la blonde se trouvait un autre enfant,son visage était méconnaissable à cause du jaunissement et d'une tâche qui entravait sa figure,le seul détail perceptible était des mèches roses qui dépassaient.

_'Qui est-ce?'_

* * *

Dès que Juvia eut en vue sa nouvelle maison,elle vu son tuteur en pleins travaux de jardinage.  
_Toujours entrain de jardiner ?Il va faire nuit fit-elle remarquer.  
_Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le jardinage Juv'!

La bleue ricana un peu puis elle alla à l'intérieur,elle y ôta ses chaussures,elle appela Aquarius mais cette dernière n'était visiblement pas là.  
Juvia monta donc à sa chambre,où elle put profiter de l'objet de son larcin.  
C'était une chemise de Grey,elle y prit une grande respiration et l'a serra contre elle._'Ce soir Juvia va bien dormir_ 'songea t-elle.

***  
C'est ce qu'elle fit cette nuit là,elle dormit bien ,à poing fermé même,tellement profondément que au alentour de deux heures du matin,elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir,elle ne vit encore moins une forme se glisser dans sa chambre et marcher à pas de chat vers elle,la bleue n'entendit pas que **la chose** avait butée contre sa table de chevet au point de faire vaciller la lampe .  
Juvia n'avait pas sentit un souffle chaud se promener sur son cou et se perdre jusqu'à sa clavicule et encore moins le contact hésitant de doigts sur sa joue.

***Le lendemain ***

Gadjeel bavait un peu en dormant contre son bureau ,les dires de Macao-Senseï n'arrivait même pas jusqu'à ses oreilles ,même la cloche qui sonnait ne le réveilla pas.  
_Hé ho Gadjeel fit une voix douce en le secouant.  
Le brun poussa un grognement, mais il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et il reconnut Levy.  
_Le cours est finit l'informa la petite bleue  
Le brun s'étira et baya comme un gros matou.  
_Merci crevette

La surnommée se contenta de lui sourire et de rougir.  
Le brun empaqueta ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir, mais Levy le retint.  
_Dis Gadjeel...ça te dit ...d'aller au karaoké ce soir?  
_J'y taf déjà alors...non.  
_Oh et bien peut être un dîner  
_Non plus...on est vendredi et je vais squatter chez Juvia  
_Ah...ben ce sera pour une autre fois  
_Ouais fit-il en s'en allant.

Au dehors de la classe, il croisa Lucy à qu'il fixa de longue seconde avant de s'en aller.

Levy,elle, rejoint très vite son amie.  
_Encore un échec?questionna la blonde  
_Oui répondu la bleue  
_Ne t'inquiète pas,un jour il te remarquera .  
_Hm,si tu le dis...

* * *

/Salut! Je recherche un ou une bêta pour vérifier les fautes d'orthographe ,la ponctuation et les majuscules et toute les petites fautes que je ne verrais pas ,donc si une âme charitable est intéresser qu'elle me le fasse savoir. :) /

Juvia et Natsu devraient se rencontrer au prochain chapitre (mais rien n'est sûr) .

Je précise aussi qu'il n'y a pas de Gale(Gadjeel /Levy) dans cette fic,donc je caserai ce grognon avec quelqu'un d'autre,à la question qui,je répondrais:

Surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut Salut!**_

Voici le chapitre 4 et au rendez vous:

**La rencontre entre Natsu et Juvia!**

Je crois entendre des ''enfin!'',non?

Je tenais à faire un énorme remerciement à ** NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 **qui a bien gentiment voulu me relire et me corriger.

_Merci à ceux et celles qui ont mit un commentaire._

* * *

Chapitre4.

Gadjeel arriva au 777 Zeref-Place au alentour de 21h30,il avait son vieux sac remplie de ces vêtements accroché à son épaule et son chat Lily était très précairement en équilibre sur sa crinière.

Il sonna une fois à la porte et se fut Juvia qui lui ouvrit.

_Gadjeel-kun ! Lily !

Elle se saisit du chat brun et lui grattouilla ses petites oreilles rondes et déposa un baiser sur la petite cicatrice que l'animal avait au coin de l'œil.

Entre temps Gadjeel était déjà rentrer et faisait comme si il était chez lui.

Dans le salon Aquarius était assise sur le canapé au compagnie de son époux quand le brun aux piercing arriva .

_Yo Aqua-chan !

Cette façon qu'avait le jeune homme de l'appeler avait le don d'énerver la bleue au plus haut point.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça sale gosse !

_Gihihi !

Histoire de continuer à la provoquer il se laissa tomber entre les tuteurs de Juvia.

_Comment ça-va Scorpio-san ? Questionna le Redfox en éludant les grognements de la bleue .

_Comme tu peux le voir Gadjeel-kun,super bien ,regarde un peu où je vie ! Canapé en cuir,écran plasma !

_À part les murs et les meubles en jaune ,c'est nickel !

_Grrr !

_'C'est moi qui est choisit cette couleur'_ pensa Aquarius avec rage.

Si la relation entre la tutrice de Juvia et l'ami de cette dernière était conflictuelle,Scorpio et Gadjeel s'entendaient à merveille ,principalement à cause de leur amour commun pour la musique.

Juvia, elle ,emporta Lily dans la cuisine et le posa sur le plan de travail tandis qu'elle lui cherchait du kiwi dans le réfrigérateur, le chat avait une étrange passion pour ce fruit et d'ailleurs rien que l'odeur faisait briller ces pupilles brune.

_Pas mal la chambre souffla Gadjeel en s'étalant sur le lit de son amie,tu ne t'ai pas encore débarrasser de ça , fit-il avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix en examinant la peluche à l'effigie de Grey .

Peluche que Juvia s'empressa de récupérer et de serrer contre sa poitrine .

_On ne touche pas !

_Pff , t'es vraiment lourde quand il s'agit de ce mec .

Le brun déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Juvia mais soudain il sentit que quelque chose y était en dessous,il passa sa main sous l'oreiller et y trouva une chemise rouler en boule.

_Qu'est ce que ça fous là ?

Paniqué et rouge comme une tomate ,Juvia tenta de récupérer son bien mais le brun réussit à esquiver , il bondit hors du lit et lui agita la chemise nous le nez .

_C'est une chemise de mec ou je rêve ?

_Rends là à Juvia !

_C'est celle du caleçon sur patte pas vrai ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait raison.

_T'es plus atteinte que je le pensais , fit-il en ricanant

Énervée la bleue ,se jeta sur lui pour arracher son précieux des mains de ce crétin,mais se fut une tentative qui se solda par un échec,le brun était beaucoup plus rapide et costaud,Gadjeel couru hors de la chambre en rigolant .

Juvia se précipita elle aussi à l'extérieur et elle commença à courir derrière un brun hilare ,il descendit les escaliers,manqua de percuter son chat qui s'était couché au bas de l'escalier et il rentra en trombe dans la cuisine où se trouvait les tuteurs de la bleue.

_Hey regarder ce que...

_GADJEEL-KUN!

La plus jeune bleue bondit sur le dos du brun mais se dernier au lieu de se rendre lança la chemise à Scorpio .

_Qu'est ce que s'est , questionna Aquarius d'un œil sceptique

_Une chemise de Grey-sama , se moqua le brun

L'homme à la peau basané semblait trouver cela très drôle car quand Juvia s'approcha de lui pour récupérer son bien,il le relança à Gadjeel .

_Hey rendez là à Juvia ! Hurla cette dernière .

Un petit jeu débuta,à chaque fois que la bleue essayait de récupérer le vêtement l'un la lançait à l'autre.

_Bon ça suffit finit par déclarer Aquarius ,elle l'arracha des mains de Scorpio.

_Ah merci beaucoup ! Soupira Juvia en se dirigeant vers sa tutrice.

Mais quand elle arriva près de celle ci,elle vit la chemise passer au dessus de sa tête et atterrir dans les mains de Gadjeel.

Le divertissement des deux hommes repris avec , en plus une nouvelle joueuse avait intégré le jeu, au grand dam de Juvia.

***Plus tard***

Couchée sur son lit Juvia avait enfin récupéré la chemise et elle avait dû la cacher.

_Toujours fâchée ? Questionna le maître de Lily en ouvrant la portant.

Elle lui lança un oreiller à la figure pour toute réponse. Celui-ci grogna et tourna la tête.

_Très jolie les kiwis , ironisa la bleue en voyant pyjama blanc et vert du brun .

_C'est Levy qui me l'a acheté.

_Levy-chan est trop gentille , d'ailleurs Juiva ne comprend pas ton comportement avec elle.

_Hm...bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais dormir...

_Bonne nuit Gadjeel-kun .

_Bonne nuit Juvia.

***Dans la chambre d'amis***

Gadjeel rêvait et comme d'habitude ces songes étaient peuplés de samouraï ,de guerre,de jolie fille et surtout de **cette** fille.

Un sourire idiot était placardé sur ces lèvres ,car il rêvait **d'elle** en ce moment mais soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser **ces** lèvres,un son qui n'avait rien à faire dans le décor l'interrompu.

C'était des miaulements .

Puis il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et des grippes gratter sa poitrine,il ouvrit les yeux ,alluma la lampe de chevet .

_Lily , grogna t-il,qu'est ce que tu f...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phase que son chat poussa un miaulement effrayé et se refugia contre sa chevelure.

Il leva un sourcil,intrigué _'Lily ne fait ça que quand il à peur'_

Détachant sa petite boule de poil de sa tête,et l'a mit en face de lui.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petit gars ?

_Moaw !

_C'est bizarre il y a pas d'orage...

Pour toute réponse l'animal fixa la porte puis couru se cacher sous le lit.

Gadjeel haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers cette dernière,il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui avait pu effrayer son chat _'Lily n'est pourtant pas lâche au point de fuir devant un insecte ou une souris?'_

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus total et le brun s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit quand il entendu le léger grincement d'une porte.

Intrigué il sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers le bruit qu'il avait entendu.

Dans le noir ,il eut du mal à se repérer ,mais heureusement pour lui aucun obstacle ne se trouvait sur sa route .

Le silence était total.

_'J'ai peut être rêvé '_

Le bruit d'une porte et des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

_Gadjeel-kun ?

Juvia ,elle, n'avait pas rêvé.

Alors que son sommeil se coupait ,dans la noirceur de la nuit,elle avait clairement entendu la porte se refermer alors qu'elle l'avait fermé avant d'aller dormir.

Sa curiosité l'emportant,sur sa raison qui lui dictait de restée coucher,elle se leva et à pas de chat elle avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement ,la bleue se retrouva dans dans le couloir où elle distingua une silhouette.

_Gadjeel-kun , questionna t-elle incertaine.

_Juvia...ce n'est que toi...qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

_Juvia pourrais te poser la même question,est-ce toi qui a ouvert la sa porte ?

_Non,pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Mais j'ai pas rêvé alors,j'ai bien entendu une porte s'ouvrir...Peut être le vent ? Proposa le maître de Lily .

La bleue allait lui répondre qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte et que c'était peu probable mais le bruit de vaisselle chutant les firent sursauter .

_Ça provient de la cuisine,c'était quoi ça ? Fit Gadjeel .

_Un voleur ?

_Peut être ...allons voir...

_Non ! Juvia pense qu'il est préférable que nous prévenons Aquarius et Scorpio avant !

_Imagine que ce n'est pas ça,j'ai pas envie que cette vieille peau me fasse la peau .

_Ça rime , fit-elle remarquer .

_C'est pas le moment pour ça , s'exaspéra t-il,va chercher un truc pour nous éclairer .

Juvia se munie donc de son téléphone et les illumina,ils purent ainsi descendre les escaliers sans manquer de marche, et c'est doucement qu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine,Gadjeel alluma la lumière et constata que tout était normal.

_Bon ben c'est peut être juste notre imagination , souffla la bleue .

_Moi je dis que non,Lily était vraiment effrayé quand il m'a réveillé et c'est pas n'importe quoi qui peux lui faire peur.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Oui ! Allons vérifier le sous-sol !

_P-Pourquoi là ?

_Parce que dans les films c'est toujours où se trouvent les ennuis.

_Mais...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester il l'a tira loin de la cuisine.

Arriver devant la porte de la cave ,Juvia commença à paniquer.

_Juvia ne veux pas y aller !

_Un peu de courage bon sang ! Pense à l'exhibitionniste si sa peut t'aider !

La bleue déglutie . Elle tremblait comme une feuille .

_... Okay .

Les marches craquèrent sur leur poids faisant un bruit lugubre, pour une quelque raison le portable de Juvia a voulu à se moment précis l'abandonner à son plus grand désespoir et c'est sans compter la lumière du sous-sol qui clignotait sinistrement.

_On se croirait dans un vieux film , fit le brun

_Faisons au plus vite !

Il avancèrent ,l'un sans crainte ,l'autre un peu plus apeuré .

_Il n'y a que des vieux cartons ici,rien d'autres , constata la bleue .

C'est à ce même moment que choisie la lumière pour s'éteindre.

_On devrait remonter , conseilla Juvia .

_Mouais ,okay .

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce ,les oreilles les plus affinées d'entre nous purent entendre un petit soupir fendre le silence .

_Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Aquarius et Scorpio étaient au bas des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

_On pourrait vous poser la même question fit Gadjeel avec désinvolture .

_On a entendu du bruit dit Scorpio et vous ?

_Heu...on a entendu du bruit aussi ! Répondit Juvia

_Hm...allez dormir , fit la bleue adulte.

Les adolescents s'empressèrent de s'exécuter.

_Je ne suis pas dupe,je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux , fit Aquarius

_Tu es trop parano ,tu dois leur faire confiance.

Avant regagner sa chambre Gadjeel murmura à l'oreille de son amie.

_Il y avait quelque chose dans ta maison Juvia .

_Ce n'était peut être qu'un voleur .

_Un voleur qui s'introduit dans une maison alors qu'il y a quatre personne !?

_Si ce n'est pas ça qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Hein !

_...Je ne sais pas...

Le samedi au début de l'après-midi,Juvia et Gadjeel allèrent à la bibliothèque ,non pas par pur plaisir de lire ou de se documenter mais parce que Grey était là bas et que Juvia y avait traînée Gadjeel ,ce dernier avait étrangement été docile quand il avait appris que Lissana,Lucy et Levy serait là.

L'un à côté de l'autre ils rentrèrent à la bibliothèque ,elle était comme toute bibliothèque ce doit d'être,elle était grande,de large étagère de livre poussiéreux pour certains , entassé les uns sur les autres,quelque table était installé par ci par là,la bibliothécaire une vielle sexagénaire était à l'accueil et réprimandait sévèrement ceux qui osait parler.

Juvia prit place au côté de Grey qui soupira un peu mais engagea tout de même la conversation.

Gadjeel quand à lui cherchait quelqu'un de bien précis ,à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque dans un espace réservé à l'informatique il vit trois filles,si l'une d'entre elles fit battre son cœur plus vite,les deux autres le laissa indifférent.

_'Du calme Gadjeel,tu n'es plus un gamin!'_

Il s'avança vers elles avec son éternel air renfrogné.

_Wow ! S'exclama Lucy en le voyant arriver ,Gadjeel Redfox dans une bibliothèque !? La terre va trembler !

_La ferme Bunny Girl.

La blonde grogna. Une fois,une seule fois,elle avait porté un costume de Bunny Girl pour une fête costumé et depuis ce crétin aux yeux rouge s'amusait à l'appeler comme cela.

Parfois elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Levy,c'est vrai quoi,il était sarcastique,brutal,il faisait peur et il s'énervait facilement .

Mais chacun ces goûts n'est ce pas ?

De plus Lucy avait promis à Levy de l'aider dans sa conquête du grand brun.

La blonde eut donc une idée.

_Hey Gadjeel tu pourrais aller me chercher des documents à la réserve,je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre et elles aussi dit-elle en pointant Levy et Lissana,Levy tu pourrais aller l'aider...

Elle fit un regard explicite à la petite bleue ,qui hocha frénétiquement ,cette dernière se leva et entraîna le brun à sa suite.

Ils allèrent demander les clés à la petite vielle de l'accueil puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce éclairé par une petite lumière accroché en plafond,poussiéreuse ,des tas de boites en cartons étaient entreposé sur des étagères assez haute.

_Hum...c'est tout là haut.

Levy indiqua la boite la plus élevée ,Gadjeel soupira et tenta l'attrapé mais il se révéla qu'il fallait qu'il se mettent sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper _'pas étonnants que la crevette n'est pas réussi à l'attrapé' _

_Hum Gadjeel...

_Hn _'Allez ça y est presque'_ , songea t-il en attrapant la boite du bout des doigts .

_Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Cette question fit sursauter si violemment le brun qu'il fit tomber le carton et ce dernier entraîna quelques uns dans sa chute .

_Désolé ! s'exclama Levy en voyant le regard furieux du jeune homme.

_Pff ,ramassons ça et finissons en... , souffla Gadjeel irrité.

Ils se baissèrent donc et ils commencèrent à ramasser les papiers éparpillés.

_Heu Gad...

_Quoi encore ?!

_Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question...

_Laquelle ?

_As-tu...une...petite-amie ?

Le visage de la bleue était rouge écrevisse,elle n'osait pas regarder le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret depuis un an,à genoux elle tripotait ces doigts avec nervosité.

_Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de le savoir ?

_Rien,rien mais je suis juste curieuse...

_Et bien sache que non...satisfaite ?

_Heu oui...

Ils recommencèrent donc à ranger en silence.

*** *** ***Au même moment*** *** ***

_Grey-sama,ça vous direz de faire un truc quand vous aurez finit ici ?

_Je comptais regarder un film tranquille cet aprèm .

_Oh et bien Juvia peux le regarder avec vous ?

_...Tu as déjà vu tout les DVD que j'ai chez moi donc c'est pas la peine , tenta t-il .

_Juvia a des DVD qu'elle n'a pas encore vu chez elle .

_Heu non c'est...

_Juvia va les chercher et vous rejoins chez vous , Okay ?!

Elle avait mit tant d'enthousiasme qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non.

Juvia s'en alla donc en sifflotant ,heureuse de pouvoir passé sa fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Grey .

Gadjeel ramassa un dernier vieux journal,Levy l'attendait à la sortit avec les documents que lui avait demandé Lucy,il s'apprêtait à le remettre en place mais le titre attira son attention.

_Levy tu peux y aller j'arrive .

La susnommée s'en alla.

Gadjeel mit le journal à la lumière et il lut le gros titre:

**_Natsu Dragneel ou le Mystère du 777 Zeref Place**

_'Oh putain'_

À haute voix il continuer de lire:

_Dans la nuit du 6 au 7 juillet ,des voisins disent avoir entendu les cris d'un enfant mais quand les autorités sont arrivé sur les lieux, l'on trouva seulement la maison saccagé.

Aucune trace du père ne fut retrouvé et l'enfant n'ont plus,les policiers ont conclu que le père aurait tué le fils et on aurait caché son corps.

_'Oh putain'_

Il sortit de la petite de la réserve en courant et il se précipita à l'avant de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Grey et par conséquent Juvia.

Il vit le brun seul et s'en étonna :

_Où est Juvia?

_Chez elle.

Gadjeel s'empara de son téléphone et photographia la première page du journal qui représentait un petit garçon souriant dans les bras d'un homme,sans doute son père.

Ils étaient devant la maison de Juvia, le jardin était visiblement plus en état à cette époque là.

Il l'envoya à Juvia suivit de la note suivante:

«Le journal date d'il y a sept ans donc un an avant ton arrivé à Magnolia »

Dans son sac ,Juvia n'entendit pas son téléphone vibrer.

Elle arriva chez elle en vitesse et bouscula Lily qui quand elle ouvrit la porte ,en profita pour s'enfuir,visiblement apeuré .

_Lily !

L'animal se stoppa à l'autre bout de l'allée et ne bougea plus.

_Lily reviens!

Le chat ne bougea pas.

Soupirant elle se dit qu'elle devrait prévenir Gadjeel de l'attitude étrange du chat. Elle couru dans sa chambre se changer ,car en vrai les DVD passait en seconde position ,elle comptait bien utiliser ce temps ensemble pour essayer de séduire Grey .

Arrivé dans sa chambre elle jeta son sac sur le lit,la bleue s'apprêtait à chercher la meilleure tenue possible quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange,sa peluche d'habitude soigneusement posé sur son oreiller était aujourd'hui nonchalamment abandonné sur le rebord du lit.

Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté ,totalement intriguée,comment mini Grey avait fait pour atterrir comme ça ? Elle décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour prévenir Gadjeel du comportement de Lily.

Elle prit son téléphone et vu la photo qui lui avait été envoyé .

Elle ne fit ni attention au gros titre,ni même à note de Gadjeel,non son regard resta encré sur le visage souriant du petit garçon.

Puis finalement elle lut le gros titre à haute voix.

_Natsu Dragneel...

_Hein ?!

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant cette exclamation venant de nul part.

_'Oh Kami-sama'_

Elle tourna sur elle même craintive et questionna :

_Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Non il n'y a pas personne.

Outre la réponse tout bonnement stupide,Juvia prit peur,car cette voix provenait de sous son lit.

La peur lui tenaillant l'estomac ,tremblante et anxieuse ,elle se baissa lentement pour oser jeter un regard sous le lit.

C'était comme un film d'horreur ,on sait que l'on aura peur mais on le regarde quand même.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit,elle regarda et ce qu'elle vit la fit crier comme jamais elle n'avait hurler.

* * *

Je sais je sais ,couper à ce moment ça n'a pas de nom.

réponses aux guest:

Lilyne:J'essaye au mieux de publier le plus vite possible ,je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

OwnStyle:la réponse à tes questions est dans le prochain chapitre et au sujet de Gadjeel j'ai donné de gros indices dans ce chapitre.

Une petite review?

À la prochaine pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre5.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Juvia trébucha et s'effondra au sol tout en hurlant .

_Attend attend fit la créature.

Mais l'adolescente n'écouta pas.

La bleue courue hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers ,mais alors qu'elle arrivait au bas des marches cet être se retrouva soudainement devant elle ,ce qui l'a fit tomber de surprise ,Juvia loucha sur les deux ailes osseuse que possédait l'individu,elles partaient de son dos et paraissent puissantes , d'un aspect rocheux et recouverte d'écaille rouge froncé .

Juvia haleta encore plus en voyant ces canines si pointues et qui semblait très aiguisé .

Il avança une main vers la jeune femme en disant:

_N'ai pas peur je...

La créature ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un violent coup de pied au visage et il en vacilla,Juvia profita de cela pour donner une droite à la figure du monstre.

Elle s'enfuit donc dans la cuisine tout en remerciant Gadjeel de lui avoir appris quelque geste de combat.

La bleue se précipita vers les couteaux de cuisine.

L'être arriva au même moment à l'encadrement de la porte .

_N'approchez pas!

Elle brandit le couteau vers la créature ,signe qu'il devait se stopper.

_Je ne vais pas te faire de mal!assura t-il

Juvia n'en croyait pas un mot,elle ne faisait pas confiance à cette chose qui avait le don de parole,dieu sait ce que c'était comme créature,l'individu avait une queue qui effleurait par terre quand il était debout,elle était recouverte d'écaille rouge foncé ,quelque une de ces écailles partaient du bas de son dos et finissait à la naissance de sa nuque ,quelques autres écailles étaient éparpillées sur sa peau halée, il avait deux cornes beige de part et d'autre de sa tête qui se perdait dans sa chevelure rose. Il était effrayant et il cherchait sûrement à la nuire ou pire la manger.

_M...Mon nom est Natsu fit-il

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Juvia se rendit compte que mise à par les cornes,les ailes ,la queue ,les écailles et le fait qu'il était sous son lit,cette créature était un humain ou tout du moins à moitié,comme un humain il avait des jambes ,des bras assez musclé et surtout un visage d'humain . Le dénommé Natsu était le petit garçon de la photo . Elle ne savait pas comment un mignon petit gamin avait fait pour muter en un hybride,mélange d'un être humain et d'un...d'un quoi au juste?

_Qu'est ce que vous êtes?questionna Juvia.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres du rose,la bleue dû avouer qu'un tel sourire ne pouvait pas être celui d'une bête .

_Je suis mi-dragon,mi humain fit-il avec fierté

Un dragon?Effectivement les ailes et les écailles aurait dû la mettre sur la voie.

Elle baissa le couteau.

La sonnette retentit ,surprenant les deux jeunes gens.

_Ne dis à personne que je suis ici...

Juvia ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait lui faire confiance,de plus elle n'avait pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir vu que la personne à la porte sonnait avec insistance.

Soudain Juvia vit Natsu s'approcher d'elle à toute vitesse,il l'a saisit par les épaules et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien.

_ S'il te plaît...

_'Comment résister à ces yeux?'_

_D'accord.

L'hybride l'a relâcha ,ses ailes se rétractèrent et disparurent et il en fit de même.

La bleue se précipita à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à l'invité ,qui n'était autre que Gadjeel.

Flash Back*** *** Le jour du déménagement*** *** Point de vue Natsu***

Sous le ciel nuageux ,la maison du 777 Zeref-Place se tenait là,silencieuse comme à son habitude,si un jour ils vous arrivent de poser des questions sur cette demeure, chaque résident de la banlieue de Magnolia vous répondrons que cette maison est hantée.

Et pour vous prouvez leur dire ,ils vous confirons qu'i ans une famille n'y est pas resté plus d'un mois ,qu'i ans un couple il est resté 3 semaines et qu'il y 3 ans un jeune homme n'y avait pas tenu 1 semaines.

Tout les anciens propriétaire de la demeure vous en dirions la même chose.

«Le diable vie là bas!»

A plusieurs reprise dans les témoignages ,ceux qui avaient fuis disaient

«La nourriture disparaissaient!»«Il y avait des bruits la nuit»«Il y avait du mouvement dans la maison,la nuit »«Nos affaires se faisaient déplacer»

C'est à cause de tout ces témoignages que la maison était resté inhabité trois ans et que son prix avait été baissé au maximum.

Aujourd'hui si on vous demande ce que vous pensez de la demeure 777 ,les voisins vous dirons: fuyez!

De la fenêtre du sous-sol qui donnait sur la rue,un garçon y observait les quelques passants passer.  
Quand une voiture se gara devant la demeure , une femme au cheveu bleu et un homme aux cheveux blanc et rouge en sortirent, le couple s'approcha de la maison.  
Cet être au cheveu rose couru jusqu'à l'autre bout du sous-sol ,il posa ses mains les dédales froides à ses pieds,prononça une parole dans une langue étrangère et le sol émit un craquement léger avant qu'une poignée n'apparaisse comme par magie,il l'attrapa et souleva le bloc de pierre qui se détacha de l'ensemble du sol et l'être s'y glissa en faisant bien attention à remettre la bloc de pierre en place.  
Et alors que le garçon disparaissait dans les abîmes de la maison,la poignée en fit de même comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Ils sont arrivés!

Il était dans une pièce assez spacieuse,seulement éclairé par la lumière de bougies,l'endroit était composé d'un lit à une place ,dans un coin de l'endroit se trouvait une table ronde,une petite commodes où des vêtements en dépassait et quelque affaire traînait ici et là.

Mais surtout au milieu de cette endroit se trouvait un drôle de chat bleu qui dès qu'il vit Natsu arriver,lui sauta dessus.

_Happy!

_Maouw!

À ces côtés se trouvait son chat Happy,qu'il avait trouvé quand ce dernier était un petit chaton. Le matou bleu contre lui, ronronna quand l'hybride vint lui caresser le sommet de la tête. La couleur de chat était un mystère pour lui.

_On va devoir les faire partir Happy soupira le jeune homme.

_Miaou!

_Même si...

La vérité était que même si Natsu savait que ce débarrasser de ces humains étaient la meilleure solution,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait de devenir amis avec un eux …mais il savait que les nouveaux habitants auraient peur de lui...comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Natsu s'affala sur son petit lit et desserra son écharpe blanche d'autour de son cou .

Quand le soir arriva ,l'hybride s'extirpa hors de sa cachette ,laissant son chat endormie,il se faufila à travers la cave,monta les escaliers et se retrouva très rapidement dans la cuisine ,il voyait très bien dans le noir donc c'était un plus pour lui

Au ras du sol ,il repéra très vite la nourriture,mais aussi une odeur en approche .

_'Merde'_

Se terrant ,il huma ce parfum.

_'Qu'est ce que...'_

Natsu n'avait pas sentit l'odeur de la mer depuis des années et le fait de la sentir mélangé à l'odeur humaine était...troublant. Natsu en fut fasciné et aussi attiré.

Non seulement à cause de son odeur qui remuait de vieux souvenirs,mais aussi à cause de ce visage qui réveillait son cœur d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais senti battre.

Le soir venu Natsu revint avec seulement avec un thé de pêche à la main.

Il le but en gardant son plafond .

Qui était cette fille?Comment s'appelait-elle?Pour son odeur était aussi attirante?Tant de questions qui resterait sans réponse ce soir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla ,la pièce était plongé dans le noir à cause du manque de fenêtre,mais comme qu'il avait une très bonne vue dans noir il trouva très vite les bougies éparpillés dans la pièce,une flamme apparut soudainement dans le noir ,elle provenait de son doigt,il dirigea ce dernier vers la mèche d'une bougie et petit à petit la pièce fut éclairé.

_Miaou!Miaou !

Happy lui sauta dessus et réclama quelque caresse,puis «Un pouf »retentit dans la pièce,tout à coup un plateau de nourriture atterrit sur le sol .

_Ah enfin!s'exclama Natsu.

Happy se précipita vers le bol de lait qui composaient cette assortiment de plat,Natsu lui avala en vitesse les omelettes sucré,un chocolat chaud,il s'enfila quelque jus de fruits et laissa un peu de ces œufs à Happy.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait ce petit déjeuner,chaque matin ,chaque midi et chaque soir un repas assez copieux apparaissait comme par magie et dû plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait ça avait toujours été comme ça. Parfois en plus des mets arrivait des jeux,comme des cartes ou des jeux de société ou des livres. Mais Natsu et les livres ça faisait quatre donc il n'en lisait pas souvent.

Natsu avait une très bonne ouïe et un parfait odorat,il pouvait entendre les paroles des nouveaux occupants de cette maison malgré l'épaisseur des murs , et c'est ainsi qu'il sut à quel moment il pouvait sortir de sa cachette le soir venu.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le noir,se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

_'Cool des maki !'_songea t-il en les engloutissant d'une traite ,mais soudain il intercepta des bruits de pas s'approchant et l'odeur ne le fit pas douter quand à l'identité de la personne qui approchait.

Natsu se planqua dans un placard,le bruit de la porte du réfrigérateur se faisant ouvrir se fit entendre,puis une exclama de surprise «Quoi ?!»ensuite un petit silence et pour finalement entendre le bruit d'un sanglot,curieux Natsu entrouvrit très peu la porte du placard et ce qu'il vu fit son petit cœur palpiter comme aucun morceau de jambon n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire.

Il commença à paniquer en la voyant avancer vers le placard dans lequel il était caché ,mais heureuse elle n'arriva pas à son but ,car un autre humain arriva .

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu appris le nom de cette fille:

Juvia.

C'est le nom qu'avait prononcer l'homme nommé Scorpio.

L'hybride aux cheveux rose s'endormit ce soir là en prononçant le nom de cette fille.

Avant l'arrivé de cette fille ,il avait déjà eut plusieurs autres propriétaire ,une famille était venus vivre dans cette maison durant cette 7 dernière année mais aucune des filles de la famille n' avait retenu l'attention de Natsu,d'habitude la seule chose qui l'intéressait était qu'elle avait le nez pour acheter de bon plat,plat qu'il adorait dévorer une fois que la maisonnée était endormie ou qu'ils étaient au travail et à l'école.

Cette là première fois qu'une odeur lui paraissait si...envoûtante?oui c'était le mot.

Un autre soir alors que tout le monde était endormie il avait suivit l'odeur de cette Juvia qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à une chambre,une fois à l'intérieur il avait buté contre la table de chevet et s'était maudit pour son manque de discrétion mais une fois assuré que l'endormie ne s'était pas réveillé ,il

s'était approché son visage près de celui de la jeune femme.

Son souffle fut plus saccadé ,alors qu'il pouvait enfin humer son odeur ,il avait promené son nez sur son cou et sa clavicule .

_'Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'_s'était-il demandé.

Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de la joue de l'endormie et il l'a toucha.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine .

Natsu n'aima pas l'odeur de Gadjeel dès qu'il l'a sentit .

Elle était trop sauvage,trop brutal,trop imposante,tout le contraire de celle de Juvia qui était douce et délicate.

Il savait que ce n'était pas prudent de rentre visite à cette jeune femme alors qu'un invité était présent,mais il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'écouter sa raison.

C'est ainsi qu'il faillit se faire attraper,mais une chance pour lui il s'était caché au plafond et le manque de lumière dans le sous-sol avait empêché aux humains de le repérer.

Natsu n'écoutait que son instinct et malheureusement ce dernier lui faisait faire fausse route et il se fit pincer à cause de cela là,il était aller dans la chambre de la bleue,il avait touché sa peluche et d'ailleurs il avait été intrigué par son visage car il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu . Il avait été tellement prit à fouiller dans la chambre qu'il n'avait entendu que trop tardivement la jeune femme monter à l'étage . Natsu s'était caché sous le lit,mais sans grand succès.

*** *** ***Fin du flash back*** *** ***

Juvia ouvrit la porte,s'était Gadjeel .

_Tu te rends compte que ta maison à été les lieux d'un meurtre !...et qu'est ce que Lily fait à l'autre bout de l'allée ?

Maintenant que Juvia y repensait le comportement de Llily était compréhensible,il avait dû avoir peur.

_Heu...Juvia ne sais pas...mentit-elle,mais oui c'est une histoire de fou!

Soudain la bleue se rappela de quelque chose que Mira lui avait dit pour justifier l'attitude étrange de Lucy,Grey et les autres .

«Ne leur parle plus de ta maison et ça devrait aller »

_'Ce pourrait-il qu'ils connaissaient cette histoire...Juvia va devoir faire une enquête.'_

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir?questionna Gadjeel.

_et bien cette après-midi Juvia s'apprêtait à aller à un rendez-vous avec Grey-sama.

_J'ai dis ce soir Einstein .

Juvia ne releva pas l'insulte.

_Ce soir rien...Aquarius va rentrer tard et Scorpio aussi...

_J'ai une soirée de prévu en ville,ça te dis de venir?

_Oui pourquoi pas...

Gadjeel monta les escaliers et Juvia ne savait pas si elle devait le laisser seul dans la maison en sachant ce qui y résidait .

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce Natsu et elle avait des milliers de question à lui poser. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle décida d'inviter Gadjeel à son après-midi avec Grey.

Le brun aux yeux rouge accepta avec une idée derrière la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut!

Je voudrais dire que ce chapitre n'est pas corriger,la version corriger devrait arriver dans quelque temps.

Je chapitre 7 prendra un peu plus de temps à arrivé.(travail scolaire oblige)

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Assise entre Gadjeel et Grey ,Juvia commençait à regretter d'avoir emmené son meilleur ami avec elle.

Le brun aux yeux rouge ne cessait de critiquer chaque scène du film,se moquant du physique des acteurs ou même de la qualité de leur jeux.

Grey semblait très irrité par la présence de l'autre brun,non qu'il aurait voulu se trouver seul avec la bleue,mais sa compagnie était plus agréable que celle de Gadjeel.

_Nous sommes rentrés,fit la voix de Lucy.

Cette dernière et Erza rentrèrent dans le salon pour le plus grand malheur de Juvia qui aurait vraiment voulu passer cette après-midi auprès de Grey.

_Gadjeel s'étonna la rouquine ,qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_Je regarde un film ,ça ne se voit pas?fit-il en pointant l'écran.

Erza grogna en entendant cette phrase sarcastique.

Lucy elle ne fit même pas attention à lui.

_Hey!s'exclama soudainement Juvia,ça vous dirais une soirée en ville.

_Gadjeel sera là?questionna la rouquine.

_Oui bien sûr c'est même son idée.

_Heu...sans vouloir te vexer commença Erza.

_Tes fêtes sont chelou acheva Grey sans diplomatie

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dise mes fêtes chelou!?s'emporta Gadjeel

_Allez fit Juvia,se sera amusant!

C'était surtout une bonne occasion pour passer la soirée à danser collé contre Grey et ainsi éviter de passer trop de temps seule chez elle.

_Okay céda Erza,je vous suis.

_Mouais moi aussi fit Grey à contre cœur.

_Il suffit de demander à Lucy et tout sera okay. Prévint Erza en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Entre temps on sonna à la porte,Grey alla ouvrir ,s'était Mira.

* * *

Lucy avait accepté à contre cœur,elle n'aimait vraiment pas les fêtes auxquelles Gadjeel participait.

Et pour cause,une fois il les avaient emmené dans un club où tout les clients se prenait pour des vampires et où ils buvaient du sang de porc,une autre fois le brun les avaient embarqué dans un rodéo de voiture et la police avait faillit les attraper ,heureusement Gadjeel connaissait tout les petits recoins de cette ville,une fois encore le brun aux piercings les avaient invités dans une discothèque branchée,mais il s'était trompé d'adresse et avait atterrie dans un club sado maso .

Bref depuis ces mésaventures Lucy préférait éviter les sorties avec Gadjeel ,mais il semblerait que ce soir elle ne pourrait déroger à la règle.

En sortant de sa chambre elle sursauta en voyant Gadjeel nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur .

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

_Non.

La réponse était clair et sans discussion possible.

Lucy haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain,elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard lourd que Gadjeel posait sur elle.

Perdu dans sa contemplation,le brun aux yeux rouge ,n'avait pas entendu pas des bruits de pas venir vers lui,ce n'ai que quand il sentit un contact sur son épaule,qu'il se retourna assez violemment et vit Mirajane qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?questionna t-il sur la défensive.

_ Assez longtemps.

Le brun grogna,la jeune fille gloussa.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Strauss?

_Juste savoir quand tu comptes lui dire la vérité.

_ À qui?La vérité sur quoi?

_À Lucy...sur,elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha à son oreille pour susurrer,...sur tes sentiments pour elle.

Gadjeel eut un frisson désagréable,mais au lieu de paniquer ,il resta calme et déclara à l'oreille de l'aînée des Strauss:

_Et toi,as-tu dit la vérité sur tes sentiments à Freed.

La blanche perdue son sourire une seconde mais elle le retrouva très rapidement.

_...C'est petit .

_Je me met à ton niveau dit-il avec un sourire condescendant.

_Mira?

Lucy était sortie de la salle d'eau et elle était étonnée de voir son amie si proche de Gadjeel.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?questionna la blonde alors que les deux adolescents se séparaient.

_Rien répondirent ceux-ci .

Gadjeel retourna au salon et Mira et Lucy allèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière .

Le brun maudit l'aînée des Strauss ,il ne savait pas comment cette petite fouine avait devinée ces sentiments pour Lucy,il savait juste qu'un matin il y a deux mois de cela ,Mirajane était venue le voir en murmurant:

«Je sais tout pour Lucy»

Gadjeel avait été franchement paniqué,il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit là,il craignait surtout que cette pipelette dise la vérité à la blonde.

Alors dès le lendemain il commença à chercher un moyen de la faire garder son secret,une sorte d'assurance pour que Mira ne crache pas le morceau. Il l'avait trouvé au bout d'une semaine.

Gadjeel avait remarqué que à chaque pause déjeuné ,la blanche s'isolait environ dix minutes,et elle consacrait ce temps à l'écriture d'un petit journal intime.

Il lui avait fallut deux jours pour se procuré « l'ouvrage », après avoir payé Romeo,un petit cancre,fils du professeur Macao ,de subtilisé le journal et de le lui rapporté,Gadjeel avait lut.

Il avait découvert que la blanche avait le béguin pour Freed Justine ,un élève d'une autre classe,ami avec Jellal Fernandes petit ami de Erza Scarlett(à en croire le journal c'était cette dernière qui lui avait présentée Freed).

Il rendit le journal à sa propriétaire qui le gifla et lui donna une valse de coup de poing ,mais depuis ils avaient un accord tacite:

Fermer son clapet.

*** *** *** Plus tard*** *** ***

Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture ,sur la route pour aller en soirée,l'esprit de Gadjeel divagua 4 ans en arrière.

_Flash Back*** Il y a quatre ans***_

Gadjeel traîna des pieds dans les corridors de son nouvel établissement ,il sentait qu'une fois de plus il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cet endroit,comme dans les écoles précédentes il allait se faire renvoyé au bout d'un mois.

Devant lui le directeur Makarof Dreyar ,homme d'un certain âge et de petite taille ,lui expliquait le fonctionnement du cet endroit,l'adolescent ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille ,sachant très bien que le speech était le même que dans les autres écoles .

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon non repassé et les yeux levé aux ciels,Gadjeel souhaitait être partout à part ici.

Il songea aussi à son père Mettalicana ,avec le temps il avait presque réussit à oublié le visage de cet homme,il en était satisfait,l'oublié avait été une grande priorité ces dernières années. L'homme l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa femme, morte écrasée en allant acheté des cigarettes.

Laissé seul,il fut placé à l'orphelinat .

Il devint petit à petit assez solitaire,irritable et en colère.

Cette colère contre son père ,le fit devenir brutal,à 8 ans il semblait en avoir 12 ans ,alors il savait se faire respecté et n'hésitait pas à user de la violence.

Ce n'est qu'après que la petite Juvia soit rentrée dans sa vie,qu'il retrouva un semblant de calme.

Mais Juvia était partie,comme toute les personnes importante dans sa vie ,et après cela il était redevenu incontrôlable,il volait,frappait ces camardes,il avait changé d'école une dizaine de fois et avait faillit atterrir en prison mais heureusement pour lui quelqu'un s'était porté garant de lui.

Gildarts Clive,l'homme aux cheveux roux l'avait croisé au poste de police et avait voulu l'aidé pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Gadjeel.

Depuis il l'avait inscrit dans cette école et l'avait installé dans la chambre que sa fille occupait avant qu'elle ne parte à l'université -une certaine Cana.

Gildarts avait beau être sympa,il était souvent absent,à cause son travail:

Archéologue.

Il était plus une sorte d'Indiana Jones q'un Howard Carter.

Le directeur ouvrit une porte et le brun y pénétra.

_Je vous prierez d'accueillir Gadjeel Redfox,un élève transféré...

Le susnommé jeta un regard ennuyé à la classe mais ses yeux furent immédi attirés par un visage familier.

_'Juvia?'_

La bleue se releva sous les regards intrigués des autres,elle avait les larmes aux yeux,lui avait un petit sourire idiot et après un moment de flottement il avait vu son amie courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras.

Lui qui croyait ne jamais la revoir. Il fut très heureux .

Après tout ce ramdam ,Gadjeel alla s'asseoir à la place qu'on lui avait indiqué .

_Salut,alors comme ça tu connais Juvia fit une voix féminine à ces côtés.

Il se retourna s'apprêtant à rembourrer cette fille mais il ne le fit pas, son cœur rata un battement. Deux perles chocolatés le fixait .

Une chevelure blonde entourait son jolie minois et ces lèvres formait un magnifique sourire qui éblouit Gadjeel.

_Heu ça va?questionna t-elle en le voyant figé,moi c'est Lucy dit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'attraper la main que l'on lui proposait .

_Mademoiselle Heartfilia je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Monsieur Redfox dit le professeur.

C'était le début d'une belle amitié et peut être d'un peu plus espéra secrètement Gadjeel.

Ces premiers jour de cours avait été parfait ,tout le monde était sympa et ne semblait pas le craindre (pour une fois)Gadjeel faisait des efforts pour se socialiser ,il espérait ainsi se montrer à Lucy sous son meilleur jour.

Au fil des jours il découvrait la personnalité de la jolie blonde et plus il apprenait à la connaître ,plus il était charmé,c'était la première fois que Gadjeel ressentait cela .

Mais un jour tout s'arrêta,Lucy Heartfilia était devenue soudainement froide et cela sans raison apparente. Elle avait commencée par l'ignorer puis par lui parler sèchement ,et si Gadjeel l'avait supporter quelque temps son sale caractère avait refait surface alors il avait commencé à la traiter aussi mal qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Le cœur brisé Gadjeel était redevenu froid et grognon et même avec les autres.

Il s'isolait et seul la compagnie de Juvia ne le dérangeait pas,les autres il n'en avait pas besoin.

*** ***Fin du flash back*** ***

Les spots de lumières spécifique au boite de nuit clignotaient au gré de la musique électro dans une atmosphère euphorique et imbibée d'alcool .

Les bras autour du cou de Grey,Juvia dansait contre Grey.

Enfin!Me direz-vous!Enfin ils étaient collé l'un contre l'autre ,mais si Grey était conscient de la présence de Juvia,cette dernière avait l'esprit à des kilomètre de là . Grey était enfin contre elle mais elle ne pouvait cesser de repenser à Natsu.

Ces yeux vert empreint de sincérité la hantait ,si elle avait essayée de ne pas y penser cette après-midi ,cela avait été dure.

Une créature vivait dans sa maison.

Une créature à moitié humaine.

Étrangement même si elle avait été assez effrayée au premier abord,maintenant qu'elle était loin de sa maison ,elle avait tant de questions à lui poser.

Soudain des cris retentirent ,la musique s'arrêta aussitôt.

Une Lucy paniquée était rentrée en trombe.

_Juvia!tout le monde venez vite!

Grey,Erza et la bleue s'élancèrent vers la sortie.

Dans le parking Gadjeel se tenait devant trois hommes et avant que les lycéens est le temps de bouger,que un premier homme se précipita vers le brun aux yeux rouge une barre de fer dans la main,Gadjeel évita le coup d'un geste souple et lui arracha la barre des mains et le frappa avec.

Les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Gadjeel,et comme si il s'agissait d'une batte de base-ball il administra une violente frappe à la mâchoire du second faisant voler quelque dents ,le dernier homme lui préféra la fuite,mais malheureusement comme Gadjeel était bon en lancé ,le fuyard se prit la barre en pleine tête.

_Oh mon dieu!s'exclama Juvia en accourant vers son ami d'enfance,ça va?

_Ouais soupira le brun.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé questionna Grey

_J'étais sortit pour téléphoner quand ces gars sont venus ...ils ont essayé de prendre mon mobile,heureusement Gadjeel est arrivé ,il leur à dit de partir mais ils ont sortit cette barre de fer et vous connaissez la suite. Gadjeel tu m'as sauvée...comment pourrais-je te remercier?dit Lucy.

_Heu...

Une sonnerie coupa le brun dans sa réponse,Juvia se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone,alors elle le saisit et répondu:

« Allô? »

« TU OSES ME DIRE ALLÔ ?! »

La voix d'Aquarius lui perça les tympans.

«OÙ ES-TU JEUNE FILLE ?! »

« Heu...en boite de nuit »

«Ah...et tu ne pouvais pas m'en avertir ? »

« Juvia à oubliée»

«Oh tu as oublié...ET BIEN ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN!RAMMÈNE TES MICHES ICI ,TU AS DIX MINUTES! »

« Mais...on a pas le temps d'arriver... »

« JE M'EN FICHE DÉPECHE TOI ! »Hurla t-elle en raccrochant.

Juvia constata qu'elle avait déjà 18 appels manqués et avait reçu 15 messages,mais elle n'avait rien entendue '_sûrement à cause de la musique'_.

_Juvia va devoir y aller.

_Ouais on a entendu...elle crie vraiment fort fit remarqué Lucy.

_Et encore elle était pas à son maximum soupira Gadjeel,Allons-y.

_Oui acquiesça la bleue.

* * *

15 minutes plus tard Juvia était devant la porte de chez elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra,Gadjeel juste derrière elle essayait de la rassurer sur son sort.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur,Lily en descendit et alla se frotter contre son maître .

Aquarius ,elle sortit de la cuisine le visage rouge de colère Scorpio sur les talons.

_TOI s'écria t-elle en pointant Gadjeel ,Tu prends ton chat et tu déguerpis!Toi Juvia tu montes dans ta chambre et tu es privée de sortie 2 semaines!

_Quoi?Deux semaines?!

_Oh pardon j'en ai donné trop?! s'outra la bleue adulte,et bien vu que cela ne te plaît pas et qu'en plus tu es arrivé avec cinq minute de retard,tu seras privée de sortie pendant 5 semaines!

_Mais...

_6!

_M...Gadjeel posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour qu'elle se taise .

* * *

Juvia était dépité car en plus d'être privé de sortie,dès que Gadjeel fut partit Aquarius était venu lui confisquer son téléphone.

Comment allait-elle téléphoner à Grey maintenant !?

La bleue s'effondra sur son lit et y jeta un regard en dessous.

Dire que quelque heures plus tôt elle trouvait Natsu Dragneel sous son lit.

Non définitivement Juvia avait besoin de réponse ,mais cela attendra un peu.

* * *

Le dimanche,il ne se passa rien,Juvia resta à bouder dans sa chambre,trouvant sa punition trop longue.

Aquarius traita quelque dossier de sa compagnie et Scorpio passa sa journée au jardin.

Le soir venu c'est Scorpio qui apporta son dîner à Juvia et il lui confia qu'il trouvait cette punition un peu trop sévère mais que Aquarius avait vraiment eut peur en ne la voyant pas à la maison et le fait que Juvia ne réponde pas n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa peur.

*** *** *** Lundi après-midi*** ***Après les cours ***

Juvia en s'engageant dans son allée prit un (1)Kajitte Kajitsu Gumi à la Fraise, elle en grignota un et remit le paquet dans son sac,le jeune fille rentra chez elle et cria:

_Juvia est rentrée!

Personne ne lui répondu.

Et c'était tant mieux car elle avait consacrée une partie de sa journée à penser aux questions qu'elle pourrait poser à Natsu.

_Hum...heu...N...Natsu-san?!cria t-elle.

Allait-il entendre?

Doutant fortement que Natsu vienne à elle aussi facilement ,elle se dirigea dans la cuisine dans le but de s'hydrater un peu,elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bouteille de la marque Mizu,alors qu'elle allait poser ces lèvres ,un:

_Tu m'as appelé? retentit derrière.

Juvia laissa échapper la bouteille de surprise mais heureusement cette dernière fut rattrapée in extremis par la queue de Natsu qui s'entoura autour de la bouteille .

_'Juvia ne s'y habitueras jamais !'_

_Oui dit la bleue.

Natsu attrapa la bouteille d'une main et l'a tendit à la lycéenne ,et alors que celle ci l'attrapait ,leur doigts se touchèrent.

Juvia eut un sursaut,pas de peur mais...ses doigts étaient chaud,agréablement chaud.

_Pourquoi?questionna le rose.

_Juvia a des questions...

_Va-y envoie la sauce!s'exclama t-il en souriant.

_heu...premièrement...comment...heu...ça vous est arrivé?

_Arrivé?Je comprends pas...

La mage prit une inspiration,elle cherchait ses mots.

_Juvia à vu une photo de vous petit et vous n'étiez pas comme ça...alors comment?

Natsu sembla la regarder comme si elle était folle.

_Mais...j'ai toujours été comme ça...du plus loin dont je me souvienne...

_Et vous vous souvenez de quoi au juste?

_...

Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême,Natsu essaya de se souvenir...

_Aaaaaaaaah !

Un rugissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une douleur affreuse et insupportable labourer son crâne.

Juvia fut paniquée en le voyant s'effondrer à genoux la tête entre les mains.

Oubliant sa frayeur elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues du garçon. Il était brûlant.

_Est ce que ça va aller?questionna la bleue.

_Mouais...Je crois...

_Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes devenu comme ça?

_Non et je m'enfiche de savoir comment j'étais avant.

Pendant une seconde Juvia voulut lui montrer le journal et par conséquent sa photo,mais elle avait peur de déclencher une autre «crise ».

_Donc c'est vous qui voliez la nourriture,qui vous déplaciez la nuit?

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais il semblait concentré sur autre chose.

_Et vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

_Longtemps marmonna t-il en plongeant son nez le cou de la bleue.

_Hey hurla t-elle en le repoussant,qu'est ce que vous faites?

_Je te sens dit-il comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal,j'aime ton odeur fit-il en souriant .

Juvia en rougis ,cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de compliment.

_Tu es rouge remarqua t-il .

La bleue se recula encore en essayant de retrouver une couleur de peau normal .

_C'est n'est rien marmonna Juvia...Est-ce que Juvia est la seule personne qui sais que vous êtes ici ?

_Oui!J'ai toujours fais attention à ne pas me faire voir des autres!

_Donc c'est vous qui les faisaient fuir...mais pourquoi?

_Ben quand il y a des gens je peux pas me promené comme je veux et Happy non plus.

_Qui est Happy?

_Mon chat fit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Elle reconnut ce sourire,c'était celui qu'avait Gadjeel quand il avait Lily dans ses bras.

_Okay...Juvia à une dernière question...à propos de... votre père.

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur plus déchirant que le précédent,il s'effondra de tout son long,gémissant de douleur. Le rose semblait souffrir et Juvia s'en voulu,il semblait qu'à chaque fois que l'on parlait de son passé,ce genre de réaction advenait.

Elle saisit les mains de l'hybride en ignorant le frisson qui l'a parcourue,Natsu semblait se calmer grâce à se contact.

_Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer?questionna la bleue en le voyant se mettre en position assise.

_Je ne sais pas...

_C'est douloureux?

Natsu sourit à la moue inquiète de Juvia,bien sûr ricana t-il,mais je suis fort!dit-il en se frappant le torse du poing.

Ce rire si communicatif la contamina .

Juvia n'avait plus du tout peur,comment avoir peur de quelque comme lui?!

Si son apparence pouvait effrayer,sa personnalité était joyeuse et sympathique.

Même si elle avait peu appris sur lui,Juvia se promit d'enquêter sur Natsu Dragneel pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Juvia fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant Natsu se pencher à nouveau vers elle,il fixait sa bouche en se pourléchant les lèvres . Il avait un regard gourmand,leur visages n'était qu'à quelque centimètre et...

* * *

Alors vous vous y attendiez pour le Gadjeel x Lucy!?Est-ce que Natsu va embrasser Juvia?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions!

(1) bonbons en forme de cubes.

Réponse aux reviews:

Amel:Encore dans ce chapitre je suis méchante!À la question si Natsu redevient humain,je dirais peut être. Merci de continuer à lire mes fics! :)

OwnStyle:Non Gadjeel et Natsu ne vont pas se rencontrer beaucoup pour les commentaires :)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut salut!

Chapitre non corrigé,la version corrigé va bientôt arriver.

Au rendez-vous:

Une conversation spécial ,le personnage inconnu réapparaît,les fans du Gale vont me tuer,et il y aura beaucoup de dispute.

* * *

Chapitre7.

Juvia fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant Natsu se pencher à nouveau vers elle,il fixait sa bouche en se pourléchant ses lèvres à lui. Il avait un regard gourmand,leur visages n'était qu'à quelque centimètre et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Juvia ,la bleue hoqueta de surprise et en fut totalement paralysée,Natsu en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre de la jeune fille et il commença à lui suçoter les lèvres ce qui l'a fit définitivement reculer.

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate ,la bleue sentit son cœur accélérer ,ses membres trembler et la gêne s'emparer d'elle .

_Tu as le goût de fraise! Hum ça me donne faim dit donc dit-il en tapotant son ventre.

La gêne fut très rapidement remplacer par de la colère .

_Heu ça va?questionna l'hybride en voyant ses yeux meurtriers.

* * *

_Ouch!

Une bosse trônait sur le sommet du crâne de Natsu,il avait des douleurs dans ces membres,sa joue avait la marque d'une main .

Juvia lui avait courue après et sauter sur son dos tout en le frappant en hurlant que l'on n'embrassait pas une fille qu'il ne le souhaite pas.

_Juvia est désolée soupira t-elle en posant une poche de glace sur la bosse de Natsu.

_Juvia à réagit un peu violemment.

_Un peu!Tu m'as fracassé!

_Mais pourquoi avoir embrassé Juvia?!En plus avec la...elle ne finit pas sa phrase et rougit.

_Parce que ton haleine sentait la fraise!et ça fait longtemps que j'en avait pas mangé! Se défendit-il avec des yeux de chien.

_Ne vous a-ton jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas...

Elle réalisa soudain,que Natsu ayant été seul avec son chat depuis 7 ans ,il était logique que personne ne lui avait appris des choses aussi essentiel ,alors Juvia s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir frappé ,mais il fallait la comprendre!Les seuls baiser qu'elle voulait recevoir était ceux de Grey.

Même si...le baiser...avait été très...agréable.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Juvia est vraiment désolé!

_C'est pas grave,mais pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça?

_Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

_Pourquoi?

Allait-elle sérieusement faire un cours à Natsu sur les rapports entre hommes et femmes?

_Parce que...heu...il aurait fallut avoir demander à Juvia .

_Mais dans les films que j'ai vu,les garçons ne demandait rien!dit-il avec une moue perdue totalement mignonne.

_Parce que dans les films ,il s'agit d'un couple.

_'A quel moment il a vu un film lui?Ah oui!quand tout le monde dors'._

_Ah...donc c'est obligé d'être amoureux?

_Heu...oui et non...certaine personne font _ça_ sans s'aimer.

_Alors qu'elle est le problème si je recommence?Moi j'aime juste ton goût!

Juvia se demandait comment elle n'était pas encore morte de gêne ?

C'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais eut!

_Ce n'est pas parce vous aimez ...mon goût que...vous aimez Juvia dit-elle encore plus rouge que pendant le baiser.

_Hein?Je comprends pas fit-il.

Juvia gémit de frustration et se massa les tempes.

_Vous aimez l'odeur de Juvia mais vous ne l'aimez pas...vous n'êtes pas amoureux.

_Donc si j'étais amoureux de toi je pourrais t'embrasser?

_...Heu...

_Comment on sais qu'on est amoureux?

Juvia s'y attendait à cette question , dès qu'il posa la question le visage de Grey s'imposa dans son esprit.

_...Et bien vous pensez à cette personne tout le temps,vous voulez être avec elle,vous voulez qu'elle soit heureuse,qu'elle vous sourisse,quand elle le fait,vous sentez votre cœur tressauter ,si vos peaux se touche c'est comme une décharge électrique agréable,vous aimez beaucoup de petits détails chez elle.

Comme la façon dont elle se tient,dont elle dort en classe quand le prof ne le voit pas,vous aimez ses yeux bleus,ses cheveux sombres,son torse parfait,sa gentillesse,même son indifférence.

Juvia était folle de Grey ,elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Natsu lui, rentra dans une réflexion extrême.

Alors...

-Il aimait l'odeur de Juvia .

-Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

-Son odeur était obsédante.

-Il était aller s'aventurer dans sa chambre et lui avait toucher la joue dans son sommeil et il avait frissonner.

-Il avait besoin de savoir tout sur elle.

Il eut une illumination!Il était amoureux!

Tout content de sa découverte,il s'apprêtait à faire part de celle-ci à Juvia, quand cette dernière soupira de bonheur:

_Juvia aime tant Grey-sama...ça a été le coup de foudre!

Pour illustrer ces paroles,Juvia lui montra une photo son bien aimé sur son téléphone.

Natsu fronça les sourcils,il aurait jurer avoir déjà vu ce garçon.

_'Mais où ?'_

C'était donc de lui que Juvia était amoureuse,Natsu ne savait pas qui il était mais il ne l'aima pas.

_Personne n'a le droit de t'embrasser à par lui?

_Exacte répondu la bleue avec un sourire rayonnant.

Natsu eut mal ,sentiment qu'il n'avait habituellement que quand il essayait de se souvenir de son passé.

Alors il se dit que peut être devrait-il garder sa découverte pour lui.

* * *

Levy et Lucy étaient au Parc de la Porte du Sud,assise sur un banc à l'écart des enfants qui rigolaient et des parents qui veiller au grain.

Levy voulait tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Je vais avouer mes sentiments à Gadjeel!décréta t-elle à Lucy.

La blonde s'étouffa dans sa canette de soda et lança un regard incrédule à son amie.

_Quoi?!Déjà!

_Je cours derrière lui depuis un an,je n'ai pas la patience de Juvia pour attendre six ans,il est seul,personne ne lui court après,et même si je stresse à mort et que je vais sûrement me ridiculiser ,je veux essayer...en plus j'ai 50 % de chance de réussir.

_C'est vrai qu'Erza t'a dit qu'elle a surprit des regards étranges vers toi...mais...

En vérité Gadjeel lançait réellement d'étrange regards mais pas à Levy mais à Lucy,mais comme ces deux filles étaient tout le temps ensemble,c'est normal qu'Erza est fait la confusion.

La blonde n'était pas du tout sûr que cela soit une bonne idée,mais elle se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Levy se prenne un râteau,après tout son amie,était jolie,intelligente,douce , et très gentille avec Gadjeel .

_'Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle enfin!'_songea Lucy.

_Quand comptes-tu lui dire?

_heu...

_Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

_Si vite?

_Je ne sais pas moi,c'est comme tu veux.

_Non tu as raison...Ce soir je vais tout dire à Gadjeel!dit-elle confiante.

_Si tu es sûr de toi...On va te faire toute belle!

Lucy ignora le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait.

**** *** Bien plus tard*** *** À la nuit tombée*** ***

La famille Strauss vivait dans un seul et même appartement ,ce dernier était deux étages au dessus de celui de Lucy et des autres.

Leur petit nid était agencé un peu comme celui de leur amis,mais eux avaient préféré rester sobre dans les couleurs privilégiant des couleurs chaude comme le rouge et le jaune.

Tandis que Elfman était dans sa chambre et parlait au téléphone avec Ever sa petite-amie ,Lissana zappait sur les programmes les uns après les autres ,Mira elle, était à son balcon ,accoudé à la balustrade .

Quand tout à coup deux étages en dessous elle reconnut la voix de Lucy hurler à quelqu'un qui était au bas de l'immeuble:

_Bonne chance Levy-chan!

Mirajane aperçut effectivement la jeune McGarden s'en aller prenant sa voiture,nouvellement acquise .

_Hey Lucy ! héla Mira en se penchant.

La blonde se retourna et sourit à l'aînée des Strauss .

_Devine quoi?lança la blonde.

_Quoi!?

_Levy va enfin se confesser à Gadjeel.

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux et bondit hors du balcon,rentra en trombe dans le salon,sauta la table basse sous le regard effaré de sa sœur,courue dans les couloirs,bouscula un voisin ,dévala des escaliers et sonna à la porte de Lucy comme une folle.

Ce fut Grey qui lui ouvrit mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire salut ,elle se précipita dans le salon et constata que Lucy y était revenue.

_Lucy on doit empêcher Levy d'aller voir Gadjeel!

_Hein?! pourquoi? Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de ce gars plaisanta t-elle .

Mais devant le visage sérieux de Mira elle cessa de sourire.

* * *

Le téléphone de Levy était posé sur la banquette arrière de sa petite suzuki,mais elle ne l'entendit pas sonner, vu que ce dernier n'avait plus de batterie .

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se gara devant l'immeuble du brun aux yeux rouge.

Ce dernier se trouvait non loin du lycée.

Une fois devant la porte de Gadjeel , le stressa submergea la bleue,tout ses membres tremblaient,son cœur battait à la chamade,son envie de fuir augmentait plus les minutes passaient.

Elle se vérifia une dernière fois,à l'aide d'un petit miroir qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Coiffée de sa coupe habituelle,elle la surmonta d'un bandeau noir,elle revêtait une chemisette bleue roi qui couvrait à peine son nombril,elle portait aussi une mini jupe noir et des cuissardes couleur ocre.

Lucy avait insisté pour la maquiller et pour lui passer des vêtements .

Levy n'aimait pas le maquillage et ces vêtements la rendait mal à l'aise ,mais elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout ce soir.

Alors malgré sa nervosité,elle toqua à la porte.

Gadjeel ouvrit immédiatement,une canette de bière à la main,Lily à ces côtés. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_Levy?Comment tu as trouvée mon adresse ?

_Heu...Juvia.

Elle l'entendit grogner .

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Je...suis venue... te voir marmonna t-elle en rougissant .

Hésitant ,il l'a laissa tout de même entrer.

L'appartement de Gadjeel était...encombré.

Il était grand,la décoration était composé de tout sorte d'objet que Gildarts Clive avait dû trouver durant ces voyages,des photos de ce dernier tapissait tout les murs,on distinguait aussi des photographies de lieux tropicaux,de falaises,en arrière plan des temples abandonnés,des petits singes,les camarades d'aventures de Gildarts,il y avait aussi beaucoup de photo de Cana,la fille de Gildarts,beaucoup de photographie de Lily et quelque unes de Gadjeel.

Les meubles était inspirés de style et de culture des différentes régions que le roux avait visité et le tout formait un joyeux bordel,le tout dans une atmosphère chaude.

_Wow! Fut la seule chose que dit Levy .

La bleue se frayer un chemin jusqu'au canapé où Gadjeel l'avait invité à s'asseoir ,ce dernier était aller dans la cuisine lui chercher une boisson.

Levy grimaça un peu voyant quelque vêtement traîner sur le canapé.

_Tiens. Elle sursauta en voyant le verre de jus devant elle,elle s'en saisit en tremblant un peu. Levy le but tout en silence.

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment,Gadjeel parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et Levy parce qu'elle cherchait ces mots,mais au bout de cinq minute,le brun commença à s'en irriter.

_Si tu es venu juste pour boire du jus de pomme,tu peux repartir.

Oh la la ça commence mal.

Gadjeel était sur un fauteuil individuel et la regardait avec instance.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là Levy.

_Je...je suis venue pour te parler.

_Je t'écoute,mais j'espère que c'est important.

Kami-sama,comment allait-elle aborder le sujet,comment allait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Peut être avait-elle le temps de s'enfuir?

Non! Elle devait y aller!C'était trop tard pour reculer !

_Voilà Gadjeel...je...depuis que je te connais tu as toujours été gentil avec moi...enfin du moins ,moins sarcastique qu'avec les autres...tu m'as défendu quand on me traitait de rat de bibliothèque,tu m'as aidé à porter des livres,tu...je suis...amoureuse... Elle prit une profonde inspiration...de toi...Est-ce que tu veux être mon petite-ami?

Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle avait baissée les yeux,alors elle les releva pour voir la réaction de Gadjeel.

Ce dernier avait laissé tomber sa canette de bière à terre,ses yeux était grotesquement écarquillé,sa bouche elle, était ouverte de façon assez comique ,mais malheureusement la situation ne l'était pas.

_'Oh non c'est pas vrai...ce n'est pas réellement entrain d'arriver!?'_

Lui qui appréciait tant la bleue,il ne voulait pas lui mettre un râteau.

_'Merde,Putain!'_

Qu'est ce qu'il souhaiterait ne pas être dans cette situation!

Il aimait bien Levy,il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Gadjeel s'extirpa de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Levy,il s'agenouilla en face de la jeune fille et souffla.

_'Tâchons d'être diplomate' ._

_Levy.

Gadjeel ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui éviter d'avoir mal,car si il disait non,elle souffrirait et si il disait oui ,ce ne serait pas honnête et Levy finirait par souffrir .

_Levy.

La bleue le regardait avec espoir.

_Je..._'soit diplomate' _t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup _'allez complimente la pour que la pilule passe mieux'_ tu es jolie et intelligente _'qu'est-ce que le mec à dit à la fille dans le film d'hier encore?Ah oui !'_ tu es quelqu'un de formidable mais...non.

_Quoi?fit Levy

_Non je peux pas Levy,je ne t'aime pas.

Levy serra les dents en se retenant de pleurer.

_Je vais y aller.

_Je vais te ramener...

_Non fit-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta l'appartement.

_Levy attend!

Elle dévala les escaliers aveuglée par les larmes. Dire qu'elle s'était habillée et maquillée pour rien. Levy venait de se ridiculiser et elle souhaitait s'enterrer dans le troue le plus profond possible .

Alors qu'elle passait les portes de l'immeuble elle bouscula quelqu'un si violemment qu'elle atterrit à terre.

Son coccyx lui faisait mal ,maintenant la douleur n'était pas seulement émotionnelle mais aussi physique .

Elle remarqua que la personne qui l'avait bousculé était elle aussi tombé.

Son visage était caché par une capuche ,des cheveux rouges en dépassait.

Cette personne se releva et s'en alla sans même avoir demander pardon.

_Levy?

Gadjeel sortit au même moment de son immeuble et l'aida à se relever.

_Je vais te ramener. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

Le brun conduisait la voiture de la bleue,un silence gênant y régnait.

La visibilité était minime à cause du manque de lumière sur la route,il y avait peu de circulation et un doux crachin s'était mit à tomber.

_Pourquoi fit soudainement Levy.

_Pourquoi quoi?

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi?

_'Elle est masochiste ma parole !'_

_Tu ne veux pas savoir dit-il simplement.

_Mais...

_Levy!dit-il plus durement,Tu ne veux pas savoir fit-il en détachant tout les mots.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'immeuble ,Gadjeel gara la voiture de Levy et sortit du véhicule sans un mot.

La bleue fit de même et le regarda s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer chez lui à pied à cette heure,elle voulait le lui dire,trouver une quelconque excuse pour le retenir,le persuader qu'elle ferait une bonne petite-amie ,mais aucun mot ne sortait,sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots.

Soudain elle remarqua que Gadjeel s'était arrêté à quelque mètre .

_Ne pleure pas pour moi je t'aurais fait souffrir si nous étions en couple.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla pour de bon.

_Je vais lui faire la peau grogna Grey en voyant l'état de Levy.

Cette dernière pleurait sur l'épaule de Lucy.

Mirajane était au fond de la pièce,elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise et coupable ne pas avoir pu empêcher son amie de souffrir .

*** *** ***Chez Juvia *** *** ***

_Oye!s'exclama Aquarius alors qu'elle dînait en compagnie de Scorpio et Juvia . Tu as été dans tes pensées depuis le début de la soirée dit-elle en regardant Juvia.

_Ce n'est rien mentit-elle.

_Écoute Juvia...je sais que tu m'en veux encore...mais tu dois me comprendre,j'ai vraiment angoissée samedi soir...si il t'était arrivée un accident je ne m'en serais pas remise.

Touchée et consciente que sa tutrice essayait de faire un pas vers elle,Juvia décida qu'elle devait aussi faire un geste.

_Juvia est désolé. La bleue lui tendue la main et Aquarius la serra.

La hache de guerre était enterrée.

_Il aurait-il une chance pour que...la punition soit légèrement allégé question Juvia hésitante.

Aquarius lança un regard amusé à son mari qui souriait.

_Je veux bien te rendre ton téléphone.

*** *** *** Le lendemain*** *** ***

Juvia fut étonnée de ne pas voir Levy en classe,car elle ne ratait jamais les cours,elle fut encore plus surprise de voir les regards hostiles de Grey et Lucy envers Gadjeel.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle eut la réponse,elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lucy pour le déjeuner quand Grey l'accosta.

_Il est où ton copain?

_Quoi?Qui?!

_Gadjeel!

_Juvia l'ignore ...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Oh ! Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il a fait à Levy ?

_Levy-san?Non.

_Elle déprime à cause du crétin!Il lui à mit un râteau!

_Je vois qu'on parle de moi marmonna Gadjeel en arrivant derrière eux.

_C'est moche ce que tu as fait crétin grogna Grey,elle n'a pas cessée de pleurer.

Gadjeel se sentit mal,il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens auquel il tenait mais...

_Je n'ai fait qu'être honnête, moi !

Il jeta un coup d'œil explicite vers Juvia ,Grey comprit ce que le brun voulait insinuer .

_Va te faire voir Gadjeel dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du plus grand.

Ce dernier avança tout aussi menaçant mais Juvia se mit entre eux.

_Arrêtez s'il vous plaît!

_Tu sais Grey,je suis peut être un connard comme tu sembles le penser ,mais toi tu es pire !

_Je fais te défoncer!

Grey poussa Juvia à côté et sauta sur le Redfox,d'un mouvement rapide ce dernier saisit Grey par la taille et le cloua au sol.

Gadjeel se pencha et lui balança quelque coup de poing dans le visage .

_Stop ! hurla Juvia.

Elle lui sauta sur le dos,obligeant Gadjeel à se relever pour se dégager,Grey profita de cela pour attaquer le brun aux yeux rouge,il lui balança une droite sur l'œil et un coup de poing dans l'abdomen .

Juvia toujours sur le dos de son meilleur ami,glissa quand ce dernier se précipita sur Grey et atterrit au sol la tête la première.

*** *** ***20 minutes plus tard*** *** ***

Juvia fit grimaça tandis que l'infirmière posait une poche de glace sur l'arrière de son crâne,ce geste lui rappela ce qu'elle avait fait à Natsu la veille.

En face d'elle Grey fulminait ,il avait une égratignure sur la joue et mal un peu partout, ce crétin de Redfox ne retenait pas ses coups ,Gadjeel avait mal au ventre et un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former.

Les deux garçons avait écopés d'une retenue car des élèves étaient arrivé au milieu de la bagarre et bien sûr le directeur avait été mit au courant.

_Allez! dégagez de mon infirmerie! beugla Polyussica .

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent rapidement,Grey s'en alla sans même lancer un regard à Juvia.

La bleue se retourna vers son meilleur ami,assez en colère.

_Qu'est ce qui t'a prit?

_Quoi?Tu me pose réellement la question?Je me suis défendu devant ton connard de Grey!

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

_Mais c'est ce qu'il est! Et j'espère que tu t'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !...Oh et puis merde tu me saoules!

_Tu n'es pas un cadeau non plus rugit-elle.

Il s'en alla en lui faisant un bras d'honneur .

_Très bien hurla t-elle va t-en!

_C'est ce que je fais déjà crétine beugla t-il sans se retourner.

Gadjeel sortit de l'établissement,il comptait sécher cette après-midi,il n'était pas d'humeur à suivre les cours.

Depuis ce matin il devait affronter les regards noir de Lucy et des autres et ça l'avait épuisé. Si on cumule le combat avec Grey,la retenue et la dispute avec Juvia ,il ne supporterait plus de rester dans cette école une minute de plus.

_Gadjeel .

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant cette voix emplie de colère.

_Bunny Girl soupira t-il en se tournant vers elle.

_J'ai croisé Grey...tu blesses d'abord Levy et ensuite Grey bravo franchement dit-elle en applaudissant sarcastiquement.

Gadjeel n'en pouvait plus!

Son sac en bandoulière glissa de son épaule et tomba au sol,il s'approcha de Lucy et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle.

_Quoi?tu vas me frapper?demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les filles alors ne me tente pas!grogna t-il.

_Mais je t'en pris!Va-y frappe moi!

Gadjeel eut mal,il souffrait que Lucy croit qu'il soit capable de frapper une fille et pire de la frapper elle,mais il ne montra rien de cette souffrance.

_Écoute Lucy dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux,je viens de passer une journée de merde!Je me suis battu et si mon tuteur l'apprend il va me massacrer!Juvia préfère prendre la défense de Grey et tout le monde me lance des regards noirs. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait souffrir Levy mais j'estime mettre bien conduit avec elle et ne pas l'avoir espérer quoi que se soit,alors pardon ne pas vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas!Désolé d'être un enfoiré pour lui éviter de se faire des illusions !Pardon!Okay ? je m'en veux déjà assez alors si tu pouvais me lâcher la grappe!

Il souffla,tourna les talons et empoigna son sac dans le but de s'en aller,mais avant qu'il ne le fasse,il se tourna une dernière fois et dit:

_Je te ferais remarquer que c'est **ton** ami Grey qui fait espérer **ta** meilleure amie ,alors que nous savons tout les deux qu'elle n'a aucune chance ! Et je te signale que tu la laisse continuer dans cette voie !Alors à ta place avant de juger les autres je me regarderais un peu avant!

Il se tourna définitivement en hurlant.

_Vous me faites ch*er dans cette p*tain d'école ,allez tous vous faire voir !

Il passa les grillages du lycée .

* * *

Alors petit sondage:

Selon vous la conversation entre Natsu et Juvia est:

a)bizarre.

b)gênante.

c)tordue

J'attends vos impression sur ce chapitre.

Réponse aux guest:

Guest: Que voulez-vous j'adore couper quand ça devient intéressant!C'est ma passion!

Lilyne:j'ai essayé de faire une dispute entre Grey et Juvia mais c'est devenu un dispute entre Gadjeel et Juvia . :)

Shymina:merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un review.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà un chapitre assez court et intéressent seulement à la fin,apparition de trois antagonistes.

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Je me retrouve sans bêta,donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un de corriger cette fic et la seconde "la sirène et le dragon slayer " vous pouvez me contacter via PM.

* * *

Chapitre8.

Lucy resta plantée là comme une idiote quand Gadjeel s'en alla,la petite tirade de Gadjeel avait fait son effet.

C'est vrai qu'une certaine façon il avait raison et il avait été honnête envers Levy mais d'un autre côté Levy était sa meilleur amie!

Mais Gadjeel était resté honnête et droit alors qu'il aurait put se servir des sentiments de la bleue pour atteindre sa petite culotte et ensuite la laisser tomber.

Gadjeel était quelqu'un de bien_' En tout cas avec les filles' _Ajouta mentalement Lucy.

Dire qu'elle avait faillit devenir amie avec lui.

Lucy se souvenait encore de quand Gadjeel était arrivé,elle l'avait d'abord trouvé effrayant avec tout ces piercings et ces yeux si rouge .

Puis quand elle avait vu la réaction de Juvia,c'est à dire lui sauter dessus,elle s'était dit qu'il pouvait peut-être être sympa,alors elle avait essayée de tisser de liens avec lui. Cela avait plutôt bien accroché au début,ils bavardaient en classe,et Lucy lui avait parlé de livre même si cela ne semblait pas l'avoir intéressé,Lucy avait voulut le convertir à la lecture et lui avait passé un livre (livre dont elle n'avait pas revu la couleur),il était un peu grognon mais Lucy s'y accommodait,son sarcasme et son ironie l'a faisait rire,surtout quand il l'utilisait contre les professeurs.

Mais un jour tout s'était arrêté,c'était un vendredi après-midi.

Lucy avait finit les cours plus tard ,à cause du retenue (son prof trouvait qu'elle bavardait trop ). Et au détour d'une rue,Lucy avait vu Gadjeel plaquer violemment un de leur camarade à un mur et lui administré quelque coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Elle avait vu Gadjeel lui dire quelque chose ,cette chose devait être une menace ,vu que leur camarade avait détalé comme un lapin.

Lucy était restée paralysée . Deux jours après,leur camarade n'était pas venu et une semaine après il avait été transféré dans une autre école.

Lucy avait ensuite tout fait pour éviter la présence de Gadjeel,elle l'avait d'abord évité ensuite ,elle avait commencé à lui parler sèchement et elle était devenue froide. Lucy refusait d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi violent,mais la blonde n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle s'était contenté de mettre en garde ses amis ,elle s'était d'ailleurs disputée avec Juvia à cause de cela.

Lucy soupira et retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

* * *

Dès que les cours furent finit Juvia tenta de contacter Gadjeel et tomba sur sa messagerie:

«Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Gadjeel Redfox ,ne laissez **pas** de message! »

Juvia gloussa un peu mais elle était tout de même triste de s'être disputée avec son ami.

_Hey!Juvia!

Lucy arriva près d'elle.

_Salut!

_Je vais voir Levy,ça te dirais de venir avec moi ?

_Non ,c'est une mauvaise idée...en plus Juvia doit rentrer chez elle dès qu'elle finit les cours,à cause de sa punition...

_Juvia qu'est ce que tu en penses toi,de cette histoire avec Levy et Gadjeel .

_Juvia...préfère rester en dehors de ça,Juvia s'est déjà assez disputée avec Gadjeel-kun et Juvia ne veut pas se disputer avec toi.

La bleue lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Juvia soupira en ouvrant la porte de chez elle,comme d'habitude la maison était vide quand elle arriva,la bleue ôta ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre.

_Salut Juvia!

Elle poussa un mini cri en voyant Natsu surgir de sous son lit .

Le reconnaissant la jeune fille se calma immédiatement et lui sourit.

_Bonjour Natsu-san!

_Nee Juvia?fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de la bleue.

_Hum?

_Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre des choses?

_Des choses?Comme quoi?

_J'sais pas des choses de l'extérieur.

_À propos de choses de l'extérieur...êtes vous déjà sortit de cette maison?

Le garçon fit une grimace.

_J'ai essayé une fois et à peine j'avais essayé qu'une douleur m'avait immobilisé,depuis j'ai renoncé à sortir.

_Donc vous ne pouvez jamais sortir ?! Mais...c'est horrible.

_Arrête de me faire passer pour un martyre j'y suis habitué!rigola t-il.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Juvia était étonnée de la bonne humeur constante de Natsu,elle se souvint alors de leur rencontre et un détail sembla lui revenir .

_Où sont vos ailes?Juvia les a vu la première fois mais elle ne sont plus là.

_Oh ça! Il retira son T-shirt mais conserva son écharpe puis il fit déployer ses ailes. Elles disparaissent sous ma peau ,c'est pour ça qu'on ne les voient pas .

_Oh.

Contrairement à la première fois qu'elle les avait vu,Juvia n'eut pas peur ,bien au contraire elle fut totalement émerveillée,elle tandis les mains vers elles et les toucha comme si il s'agissait des choses les plus fragiles au monde mais quand elle les toucha ,elle constata qu'elles étaient solides.

_Wow murmura t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle caressa avec douceur les écailles et Juvia constata qu'elle vibrait à son toucher.

_Vous arrivez à voler avec?

_Ouaip même si c'est pas évident de le faire dans une maison.

Pour mieux pouvoir les toucher ,Juvia se mit derrière Natsu et continua son exploration.

Les doigts de Juvia qui parcouraient ses ailes,fournissait à Natsu des frissons ainsi qu'une vague de bien être et de béatitude .Il fermait les yeux pour mieux en profiter.

Soudain le regard de Juvia fut happé par les quelque écailles qu'avait Natsu dans le bas du dos ainsi que sa queue qui était inactive.

Juvia y passa un doigts pour voir si la texture des écailles était la même que celle des ailes mais que ne fut pas voir la queue de Natsu se raidir _(nda : sans mauvais jeux de mots)_ et ce dernier s'extirpa du lit comme si il avait été brûlé.

Elle vit ses yeux verts s'écarquiller et ses joues devenir rose pour un très court instant car l'instant d'après il courrait hors de la chambre.

_Natsu-san!

Elle voulut courir derrière lui mais il dévalait déjà les escaliers et disparaissait déjà de sa vue.

_'Qu'est ce que lui arrive ? '_

* * *

Quand Natsu arriva dans son antre,il sauta sur son lit ,Happy le salua d'un « Miaou ! » mais le jeune homme le regarda à peine.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant c'est à dire ce besoin d'être touché par quelqu'un et sentir les doigts fin de Juvia s'aventurer jusqu'où ils s'étaient aventurer avait fait monter sa pression sanguine,il avait eut une bouffée de chaleur et il s'était sentit plus excité que devant une bonne côte de porc.

Cette nouvelle sensation lui avait fait peur,hors Natsu n'avait peur de rien .

_Natsu-san!

Il décida d'ignorer les appels de Juvia et de se calmer un peu avant de retourner la voir.

* * *

Voyant que Natsu ne revenait pas Juvia décida d'essayer d'appeler Gadjeel mais cette fois elle le fit sous numéro masqué ,sachant que si son nom s'affichait il ne répondrait pas.

Alors la bleue composa donc le numéro du brun aux yeux rouge et attendit patiemment.

«Quoi?!dit-il sèchement, Qui s'est?Qu'est ce que vous voulez? ».

« C'est Juvia!Mais ne raccroche pas ».

«Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire».

«Juvia est désolé».

«Tu peux mieux faire».

«Juvia est vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir prit ta défense,Juvia s'en veux »

« Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi Juvia...si un jour le caleçon sur patte et moi nous nous battons et que je finis à l'hôpital et pas lui,ce qui est impossible vu que je suis le meilleur,mais si cela arrivait ,est ce que tu blâmerais ce con ou pas ? Est-ce que tu arrêterais de lui parler?»

Juvia fut soudainement à court de mots.

«...J... »

«C'est bon j'ai eus ma réponse »

« Attend...bip bip bip»

Gadjeel venait de raccrocher,mais venait-il aussi de tirer un trait sur leur amitié?

Juvia sentit les larmes montées à cette idée.

*** *** Au même moment*** ***

Levy vivait 5 étages au dessus de celui de Lucy,c'est à dire au dernier étage.

Son appartement étai petit et était la parfaite reproduction d'une bibliothèque. Les livres régnaient en maître dans cet endroit,le seul endroit où il n'y en avait pas était les toilettes,car même dans la cuisine des livres et des journaux traînaient par là.

C'est perdue dans au milieu de ses bouquins que Lucy l'a trouva en cette fin d'après-midi. Si Levy avait arrêté de pleurer ,cela se voyait qu'elle était déprimée.

_Comment ça va Levy-chan ? Questionna la blonde en lui embrassant le front.

_Bof souffla t-elle.

_Est-ce que tu retourne à l'école demain?

_Même si j'aurais voulut rester chez moi,je ne supporterais pas de rater un jour de plus.

_D'accord.

_Tu...tu as vu...Gad...'_Bon sang même prononcer son nom est douloureux'_

_Oui.

_Et?Il a demandé pour moi?Tu lui as parlé?Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?Jet et Droy se sont tenu à carreaux au moins ? demanda t-elle à toute vitesse.

_Du calme soupira Lucy,alors premièrement oui je l'ai vu,non il n'a pas demandé pour toi mais je crois qu'il a deviné tout seul comment tu allais ,puis je lui es parlé et Jet et Droy non rien fait **eux**.

_Comment ça eux?

_Grey et Gadjeeel se sont battu et Juvia y a été mêlé

_Quoi ?!

_Mais elle va bien.

_Et Gadjeel?

_Il va bien.

* * *

Aquarius et Scorpio rentrèrent tôt en ce début de soirée,il devait à peine être

dix-huit heure .

Le tuteur de Juvia s'était retrouvé dans son jardin ,Aquarius elle lisait un magasine people sur son canapé.

Au même moment Juvia rentra dans le salon ,le haut vert qu'elle portait allait bien avec la couleur jaune des murs songea Aqua en regardant la jeune fille,mais elle remarqua aussi la tête de six pied de long qu'elle faisait.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

La lycéenne haussa les épaules et prit place sur la canapé à ses côtés.

_Juvia s'est disputé avec Gadjeel-kun.

_Qu'est ce que ce morveux t'a fait?questionna t-elle en posant son magasine sur la table basse devant elle .

_Rien,c'est Juvia qui a eut tord...elle a prit la défense de Grey-sama...mais...ensuite il a posé une question qui a troublée Juvia.

_Laquelle?

_En gros,est-ce que si Grey-sama lui fait quelque chose ,est-ce que je prendrais sa défense ou pas ?

_Et qu'à tu répondu?

_Rien.

_Oh.

_Et toi qu'est ce que tu en dis?questionna la voix de Scorpio qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.

Ce dernier portait un tablier vert affreux et un bandeau rouge attaché à la façon ménagère.

Ces bottes autrefois rose était aujourd'hui suitée de terre ,d'ailleurs il avait de la boue un peu partout sur lui.

_Tes bottes pleines de boue + mon salon nickel n'est pas une équation possible!hurla Aquarius .

_Du calme mon chou je vais nettoyer!la rassura t-il ,alors Juv' ?

_Juvia ne sais pas!Juvia est perdue!

_Très bien soupira Aquarius en posant sa main sur celle de Juvia.

_Si je devais choisir entre Grey et Gadjeel qui choisirais-je?Pose toi cette simple question et prend le temps d'y réfléchir,quelque soit la réponse je peux t'assurer que tu te sentiras la bleue adulte.

Elle offrit un sourire réconfortant à Juvia .

_J'ai une idée!Si on allait dîner au restaurant ce soir pour te changer les idées! Proposa Scorpio assez enjoué.

_Moi ça me va fit Aquarius.

_Pourquoi pas murmura Juvia.

Une heure plus tard la petite famille était de sortit dans les rues de Magnolia,son centre ville était effervescent,les commerces de nourriture était tous ouvert et avait allumé leur plus belle enseigne pour appâter les clients. Beaucoup de famille pouvait se permettre de traîner à Magnolia la nuit ,car cette ville tranquille .

Juvia et ces tuteurs entrèrent bientôt dans un restaurant de ramen,ils s'installèrent au comptoir ,ils commandèrent et en attendant d'être servit ils bavardaient. L'endroit était petit mais chaleureux ,les couleurs étaient chaude,quelques autres clients étaient là ,en soit l'ambiance était bonne.

Juvia était heureuse d'avoir des tuteurs qui arrivaient à lui faire oublier ces problèmes.

Scorpio faisait l'idiot tandis que Aquarius parlait de la nouvelle série qu'elle avait récemment découverte.

La conversation allait bon train et la lycéenne oubliait doucement ces problèmes.

*** *** Au même moment*** ***

La ville de Magnolia était une ville lumineuse par nature,déjà à cause des lampadaire et des néons mais aussi à cause de sa population qui scintillait littéralement de bonheur ,mais chaque lumière à son obscurité et c'est dans ces ténèbres que je vous invite à plonger.

À Magnolia il y avait une forêt et dans les coffins de cette étendue verte se trouvait une maisonnette au allure abandonnée,mais si l'on regardait bien et que l'on tendait l'oreille on se rendra compte qu'il y a de la vie dans cette endroit.

L'on constate également qu'une étrange lueur verte s'y échappait,elle faisait d'ailleurs tâche avec le paysage assombris par la nuit.

L'intérieur de la demeure n'était pas meublé,les murs en bois étaient en mauvais état,pourris,cassé par endroit et le sol n'était pas en meilleur état . Mais l'apparence De cette maisonnette n'était pas importante,ce qui importait était les trois protagonistes qui se trouvait au milieu.

Tout trois avait des capuches qui couvraient leur visage et vêtu de longue manteau noir ,en cercle,leur mains étaient liés et ils incantaient des paroles dans une langue inconnue.

Soudain la terre se mit à trembler,la bâtisse en fut ébranlé mais ces trois personnes ne s'en soucièrent guère,le terre commença à se fendiller,puis un cratère se forma .

L'un de ces étranges personne s'autorisa enfin à se décapuchonner ,il révéla un visage de jeune homme ,ses yeux bleus fixait le cratère et il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde,il semblait assez jeune,entre 18 et 19 ans .

_Sting va-y ordonna la voix féminine d'un des protagonistes.

Le susnommé se laissa glisser jusqu'au fin fond du cratère qui n'était pas réellement profond,il plongea une main dans la terre fraîche et y extirpa un livre dont la était couverture en cuir il était d'une largeur conséquente et un saut représentant un dragon y était gravé au milieu.

Sting se dépêcha de remonter et le livre lui fut arraché des mains par la femme du groupe.

Un second protagoniste enleva sa capuche ,ce qui révéla son apparence,il était brun et avait deux paires d'yeux d'une couleur particulière,ils étaient rouge,ses cheveux sombres retombait sur son visage et sa peau était blafarde.

Le troisième protagoniste qui était sans aucun doute la seule femme des trois ,ouvrit le livre avec hâte et quand elle se rendit compte que les pages étaient blanches elle hurla de rage.

_C'est impossible !

Elle feuilleta avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la dernière page où il était inscrit:

**«Seule une Marvel peut lire ce livre»**

Un cri de pur colère franchit la barrière de ses lèvres .

_Toute les Marvel se sont éteintes souffla le brun.

_Non pas toute!Il reste encore la fille de Grandine!s'exclama la femme.

_Elle à disparue avec vous-savez-qui ...et cela nous prendra trop de temps pour la chercher. Commenta le brun.

_Tu as raison Rogue,nous aviserons pour le grimoire après,avant tout nous devons trouver Igneel.

Si le visage de cette femme n'était pas visible,le sourire sadique qu'elle arborait l'était clairement.

* * *

Bon ben même si ce chapitre est un peu nul donnez moi vos impressions.

Réponses aux reviews:

Amel:j'attends la surprise avec impatience :)

Lilyne:Merci pour toute ces reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre9.

Quand ils revinrent du restaurant ,Scorpio et Aquarius allèrent directement se coucher.

Juvia traîna un peu devant la télévision puis monta dans sa chambre ,la pièce était plongé dans le noir.

_Juvia!s'exclama la voix enjouée de Natsu.

Elle tint sa poitrine où son cœur battait à vive allure,elle songea que si cela continuait comme ça, elle finirait par avoir des problèmes cardiaque à même pas 18 ans.

Elle pressa l'interrupteur et vit le jeune homme assit en tailleur sur son lit.

_Mais vous êtes malade murmura t-elle ,mes tuteurs pourraient vous entendre.

_Mais non!dit-il d'un geste nonchalant,je les entends ronfler!

_Hum marmonna t-elle pas très convaincue.

_Pourquoi vous êtes partit cette après-midi?

_Hum...heu...j'étais constipé!

_D'accord. _'Il ment très mal'_

_Écoute je suis là parce que je veux apprendre des choses!des choses de l'extérieur!Je ne peux pas aller les voir de moi même ,alors apprends les moi!

_Heu,d'accord qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

_Tout!

_'On dirais un gamin'_

_Heu …

Juvia regarda sa chambre cherchant de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler et soudain son regard se posa sur son ordinateur portable,elle alla saisir ce dernier ,elle éteignit la lumière et alluma sa lampe de chevet se qui créa une ambiance tamisée et Juvia s'installa contre la tête de son lit .

_Juvia va vous faire découvrir...INTERNET!Non ! Mieux encore les réseaux sociaux ! S'exclama t-elle avec une tête de suspens.

Elle prit une tête similaire à celle qu'elle ferait devant un enfant à qui on va raconter une histoire fantastique.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amis se retrouvèrent à regarder des vidéos jusqu'à 4 heures du matin,Natsu découvrit ce soir là le principe de Facebook,de Twitter et de Tumblr .

_Juvia ! Juvia ! Met un pouce sous la vidéo du chat! Dit-il tout excité.

_ Okay!Okay du calme fit-elle en s'exécutant,vous avez vite comprit le fonctionnement.

_Oui je suis pas si bête !s'exclama t-il en se calant entre les oreillers .

_'Il m'a quand même demandé si on appelait le net la toile parce que c'était des araignées qui l'avait crée' _songea t-elle.

Même si s'était amusant et divertissant d'apprendre à Natsu des choses,ce n'était pas moins fatiguant, car il posait des tas de question sur les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas,et il y avait beaucoup choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Juvia ferma les yeux car ils étaient fatigués à force de regarder l'écran ,et sans même s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit.

Natsu lui, qui fixait encore l'écran, appela Juvia pour qu'elle lui montre d'autres sites mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle dormait

.

Il sourit,cette soirée avait été génial , découvrir toute ces choses lui avait permit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le rose referma l'ordinateur portable et le mit à terre.

Puis Natsu la recouvrit d'un drap en se demandant si il restait du poulet au réfrigérateur.

_'Je vais mettre de la sauce piquante dessus cette fois'._

* * *

_Juvia!Juvia!Juvia !

La bleue ouvrit ses yeux très difficilement et distingua avec peine Scorpio qui l'a secouait avec vigueur .

_Hein?Quoi?bafouilla t-elle à moitié dans les vapes.

_Tu as 15 minutes pour te doucher,t'habiller ,prendre ton petit déj et aller à l'école il est 7h 45 bouge toi!

_Aaaaaaaah!Hurla une Juvia toute paniquée .

* * *

À l'aide d'un dérapage contrôlé Juvia glissa jusqu'à la porte de sa classe,qu'elle ouvrit avec violence.

Le souffle court elle y entra.

_Mademoiselle Lokser...vous nous faites **enfin** l'honneur de votre présence !

La bleue prit une grande respiration et mit la main sur son cœur.

_Juvia n'allait pas venir mais après elle s'est dit que sa présence vous était trop indispensable ,donc elle est venue.

Elle tentait l'humour pour apaiser la colère du professeur Max Alose.

_Allez vous asseoir Lockser dit-il d'un ton sec.

La bleue s'exécuta en vitesse et se laissa tomber sans grâce sur sa chaise.

_Juvia-chan?

Cette dernière sursauta en attendant la voix de Levy,cette dernière était à côté d'elle.

_Salut murmura t-elle .

Elle n'osa pas commencer à bavarder car le professeur veillait au grain puis son regard fut happé par le regard rubis de Gadjeel ,elle tenta un signe vers lui,mais il l'ignora totalement.

_'Une journée de merde en perspective ' _songea t-elle.

Juvia avait raison. Car n'ayant pas assez dormit ,elle s'était effondrée au moins 15 fois et elle s'était faite réprimandée tout autant et Gadjeel l'avait ignoré toute la matinée.

A l'heure du déjeuner,elle pensa que peut être l'après-midi serait moins rude.

Mais ô combien elle avait tord !

Quand elle voulut manger ,elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait quittée la maison avec tant d'empressement qu'elle avait oubliée son bentô chez elle,elle pencha pour acheter un repas à la cantine mais outre le fait que ces derniers n'étaient pas super,elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle.

Lucy et Levy voulurent partager leur bentô avec elle ,mais ce ne fut pas assez pour la nourrir vu qu'elle n'avait rien mangée ce matin non plus.

Juvia remarqua plusieurs tentatives de Levy pour lui parler de Gadjeel mais à chaque fois elle s'interrompait d'elle même.

La bleue en fut reconnaissante car elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler de lui,surtout avec Grey à côté d'elle .

* * *

Levy s'éloigna très rapidement de son groupe d'amis préférant s'isoler un peu. Quand elle était arrivée ce matin au lycée tout ses amis avait été là pour l'accueillir,et cela l'avait rendue drôlement heureuse,car elle savait que même dans la tristesse elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Levy se trouva dans les couloirs déserts,passant ces doigts sur le mur de façon pensive. Sa conversation avec Gadjeel lui revenait encore et encore.

La douleur était encore fortement présente dans sa poitrine et elle se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer en larme.

Mais dès qu'elle songea à cela,les larmes commencèrent à couler,elle essayait de rester forte mais bon sang!Cela ne faisait que quelque jours qu'elle s'était prit le râteau de sa vie.

Maintenant elle comprenait ce que Jet et Droy avaient ressentit quand ces derniers s'étaient confessé à elle ,deux ans plus tôt .

_Crevette il n'y que toi pour pleurer seule dans un couloir.

La bleue sursauta en voyant Gadjeel arriver devant elle,elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

Le brun semblait aussi exaspéré qu'inquiet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que que Levy tentait au mieux de sécher ses larmes, .

_Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir demanda t-elle.

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me balader avec des mouchoirs ?

Cette question n'avait été ni sarcastique,ni méchante,il avait essayé d'employer un ton nonchalant même si il n'avait qu'une envie:

S'enfuir en courant!

Levy tenta de lui faire un sourire mais la seule chose qu'elle avait put faire était une grimace .

_Crevette ne fais pas cette tête !Ce n'est pas pour moi au moins?

_Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit s'exclama t-elle en saisissant le T-shirt du brun.

_Levy!

_Gadjeel...tu...on...tu pourrais me laisser une chance...

_L...

_Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas ,elle souffla en collant son front contre le torse d'un Gadjeel paralysé,mais tu peux finir par m'aimer avec le temps,je serais patiente je te le jure!

_Levy soupira t-il. Écoute...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la bleue.

Cette dernière l'embrassait avec désespoir mais Gadjeel l'a repoussa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

_Stop marmonna t-il avec une colère contenue.

_Gadjeel.

_Non!CHUT!

Il tenta de se calmer,il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

_Je crois qu'il faut mieux que l'on se fréquente plus.

_Quoi?!Non!

_Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu tournes la page .

_Mais Gadjeel...

Il s'éloigna ,ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, le ciel était bleu sans nuage à l'horizon et le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des arbres .Les cours de l'après-midi étaient dédié au sport,sur le grand terrain de sport à ciel ouvert ,composé de piste de course,d'un terrain de volley-ball et de handball.

Toute les filles portaient le même vêtement de sport ,c'est à dire un T-shirt blanc à manche courte,un short bleu et des baskets ,les garçons était eux aussi vêtu de la même façon.

Tandis que des groupes de garçon faisait des tours de piste,les filles jouait au volley-ball à quelque mètre.

Juvia était dans les vapes,tant de chose passait dans son esprit ,non seulement elle ne sentait pas très bien,vu qu'elle avait peu mangée ,et en plus cette histoire avec Gadjeel l'a tourmentait.

Cela l'a tourmentait tellement qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la balle qui venait droit vers elle.

Juvia se prit la balle en pleine figure et elle s'effondra au sol à cause de la violence de l'impact.

La fatigue ayant raison d'elle,elle s'évanouit.

Alerté par les cris, les garçons cessèrent de courir.

Gadjeel jeta un regard ennuyé vers les filles,s'attendant à voir une fille pleurer parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle,mais il se figea d'horreur en voyant Juvia à terre et inconsciente.

Il fut près d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!s'exclama Erza.

_Je m'en charge.

Sans aucune difficulté apparente,il la souleva du sol.

_Je t'accompagne déclarèrent Grey,Lucy,Erza et Levy d'une même voix.

Mais le regard noir que leur lança Gadjeel les firent déchanter.

_Je peux y aller seul.

Sur ses mots il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie,montrant un visage calme,mais se rongeant les sang à l'intérieur.

* * *

Quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ,la première chose qu'elle vue fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie et la première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'odeur d'une cigarette.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose:

Gadjeel était là.

Et effectivement il était adossé à un mur,il regardait par la fenêtre tout en fumant tranquillement.

La bleue se positionna sur le côté ,la jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire:

_Si Polyussica-san te voit fumer ici,elle va te rouer de coup...littéralement.

Le brun eut un très léger sursaut mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle .

_Tu devrais regarder la balle la prochaine fois.

Gadjeel laissa tomber sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'avança vers la porte de infirmerie.

_Gadjeel-kun!Attends!Juvia est désolé !

Cela eut pour effet de stopper Gadjeel dans sa progression,il se retourna lentement vers Juvia et l'a regarda en attendant qu'elle approfondisse.

_Juvia est désolé pour hier.

Le brun ne fut visiblement pas satisfait de cette simple excuse et il recommença à marcher vers la porte.

_Gadjeel-kun...vous vous ne rendez même pas compte que votre attitude fait souffrir Juvia souffla t-elle dépitée.

Le susnommé se retourna vers elle,furieux.

_Arrête de jouer à la victime !

_Juvia ne joue pas...Juvia n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de notre dispute et de ce que vous avez dit hier soir.

_Donc tu y a réfléchis...

_Oui .

_Et?

_Et bien Juvia s'est torturée l'esprit et Juvia n'arrive pas à choisir!

Tu ne peux comprendre, l'amour que porte Juvia pour Grey-sama,tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as jamais été amoureux.

_Tu vois!s'énerva t-il,c'est ce que je te reproches!tu es devenu comme eux!

_Comme qui?

_Comme les autres!Comme l'exhibitioniste,comme Erza la tyrannique!Comme Bunny Girl!

_Juvia ne comprends pas!

_Tu as changée bon sang! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant! La Juvia que j'ai connue à l'orphelinat à disparue !

_Juvia à grandie!Juvia à changée!c'est normal ! c'est la vie !,beaucoup de chose sont arrivé durant les deux ans où nous étions séparés,Juvia s'est ouverte aux autres et à cesser d'être cette petite fille qui craignait le regard des autres.

_Tu es toujours cette petite fille dit-il sèchement,si tu ne l'étais plus cela ferais longtemps que tu te serais rebeller contre Grey.

_Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que Juvia se range du côté de Grey-sama parce qu'elle l'aime,si tu aimais quelqu'un autant que Juvia tu comprendrais!

_C'est vrai mon cœur est de pierre!Une pierre ça ne ressent pas! Un sans cœur comme moi ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Juvia n'a pas voulu dire ça.

_Oh que si tu as voulu dire ça!Tout le monde le pense dans cette foutue école !

_Si tu ne donnais pas cette impression,les gens ne le penserais pas! Combien de fois Juvia t'a supplié de venir au ciné avec elle et les autres ?hein combien ? Tu t'étonnes que les autres te juge sur ton apparence mais tu ne montre que ça! Tu as fait fuir les gens avec ton mauvais caractère,tu as dégoûté ceux qui voulait te laisser une chance en les entraînant dans des soirées plus tordue les unes que les autres!Tu es sarcastique et parfois blessant!

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore laissé tomber !?

Les mots de Juvia lui avait fait mal,très mal .

_Parce que Juvia t'aime.

Gadjeel n'eut rien à redire .

_Tu es comme un frère pour Juvia...mais tu es exaspérant.

_Je suis d'accord.

_Quoi?D'accord avec quoi ?

_Je suis d'accord ...je suis exaspérant okay!Je trouve que ce lycée est remplit de fou à lier ,tes amis m'exaspèrent même si ils sont sympa et plus important tu m'exaspères!Ta façon de courir derrière Grey est un mélange de niaiserie avec une touche de pathétique ,je suis peut être un con,je suis peut être insensible,je suis peut-être effrayant ...mais je suis honnête et réaliste! Tu ne veux pas voir l'évidence cool,tu préfères choisir Grey, va-y,mais ne viens pas pleurer après .

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade,silence qui fut ensuite rompu par Juvia.

_Juvia ne voulait pas que l'on se dispute,Juvia voulait juste que l'on se réconcilie !

_Tu veux de la réconciliation,très bien on est réconcilié!...Mais à partir de maintenant je ne fais plus d'effort.

* * *

Juvia ressortit de l'infirmerie,le cœur lourd,le moral dans les chaussettes et avec une irrépressible envie chialer.

Elle sentait à peine ses jambes ,et son estomac était si noué,qu'elle en avait mal.

_Juvia!

La bleue se retourna et vu Erza,Grey et Lucy.

_Comment vas-tu?questionna le blonde.

Cette question mit un peu de baume cœur de la bleue.

_C'est pas la forme murmura t-elle.

_Allez vient on va te payer un truc à manger!proposa Erza

_Juvia n'a pas faim,elle préfère rentrer chez elle,Juvia est épuisée...mais vous pourriez me ramener Grey-sama?

Passer un peu de temps avec lui ,ferait du bien à la Lockser.

Les trois colocataires semblaient soudainement gênés et semblaient se consulter.

_Viens dit finalement Grey en lui tendant un main.

Main que Juvia s'empressa de saisir .

En s'éloignant de Lucy et d'Erza,elle n'entendit pas la rouquine et la blonde dire:

_Un jour on va devoir tout lui dire à propos de la maison. Fit Erza.

_...

_Comptes-tu aller à la commémoration de demain?

_Non...ce ne sont que des hypocrites ...après un an personne n'en a plus reparlé et subitement 7 ans plus tard ils veulent se remémorer de lui!fit-elle avec colère.

_Lucy...tenta t-elle.

_Non!

* * *

Dans la voiture bleue à trois portes de Grey ,Juvia avait la tête posée sur la vitre,elle n'avait pas été convaincu par le «On est réconcilié »de Gadjeel,bien au contraire elle avait la sensation que le fossé qui s'était crée entre eux hier, s'était élargit de quelque bon mètre.

_Est-ce que ça va?

Juvia fut étonnée de cette réponse,le brun ne lui demandait pas souvent comment elle allait .

_Juvia s'est disputée avec Gadjeel .

_Oh...Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

_...Juvia ne veux pas en parler.

_Comme tu veux.

Le reste de la route fut affreusement silencieuse,quand enfin Grey arriva au 777 Zeref Place ,ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant,il se gara mais il regardait devant lui,faisant exprès de ne pas regarder cette endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir.

_Merci d'avoir ramenée Juvia . Elle eut un sourire face à la symbolique de ce geste,elle lui embrassa doucement la joue et se recula à peine,Grey lui, se retourna vers elle si rapidement que leur nez se frôlèrent .

Juvia ne recula pas ,leur visage se retrouvèrent donc à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Juvia ferma les yeux,elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le jour où elle avait eu le plus de galère et où elle avait presque perdu son amitié avec Gadjeel serait le jour où elle conclurait avec Grey.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs les joues rougis,et voyant les lèvres Juvia s'approcher des siennes il se mit à paniquer.

_Wow Juvia t'a vu l'heure,il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi!

La bleue stoppa sa progression et ré ouvrit les yeux.

_Vous voulez prendre un verre chez Juvia?

_Non merci ,il faut que j'y aille !

La bleue acquiesça ,le remercia une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture.

Comme d'habitude,Juvia gravit l'allée qui l'a menait à chez elle,elle regarda le jardin devenir de plus en plus en état,elle ouvrit la porte et comme d'habitude elle cria qu'elle était rentrée ,mais aujourd'hui au lieu de faire face au silence ,la voix de Natsu se fit entendre:

_Juvia!

L'hybride couru vers elle avec un grand sourire,et surtout avec une petite chose bleue entre les bras.

_Je te présente Happy!

Il mit le chat à l'étrange couleur bleu devant son visage.

_Miaou!

Juvia le saisit et quand la surprise s'évapora ,elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un:

_Kawaii! ...C'est un mâle ou une femelle?

_C'est un garçon bien sûr !

_Comment l'avez-vous trouvez?questionna t-elle assez curieuse.

_Heu je crois qu'il s'est perdu dans cette maison...il n'a pas été le premier mais les autres fuyaient en me voyant ,alors que lui est resté.

_Il n'a donc aucun instinct de survit souffla Juvia avec un certain amusement,et sa couleur bleu?

_Aucune idée.

_...

Juvia vit Natsu s'approcher d'elle ,violant ainsi son espace personnel,cette situation lui rappela celle où elle se trouvait quelque minute plus tôt avec Grey.

_Tu as l'air triste fit-il avec une petite moue.

_Juvia n'a pas euT une bonne journée...

_Oh...tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai une mauvaise journée moi?

_Non...

_Je mange!

Juvia parut blasée par cette réponse.

_Je te jure ça fonctionne,suis moi!

Son sourire gamin l'a fit rendre les armes .

Elle reposa Happy au sol avec délicatesse et le suivit dans la cuisine .

Natsu ouvrit le réfrigérateur,s'empara de trois œuf ,il empoigna une poêle qui traînait par là,puis il commença à ouvrir plusieurs placards ,prit un bol en verre ,où il cassa les yeux avec une dextérité étonnante.

_'Où il a appris à cuisiner ?'_

_J'ai appris à faire ça en espionnant les humains faire la cuisine .

Il commença donc à battre les œufs et une fois fait il commença à mettre tout et n'importe quoi.

_Juvia rêve ou vous mettez du sel et du sucre?fit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

_Hihi,tu verras c'est super bon!

_Heu...fit-elle pas très sûre.

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là,Natsu ajouta du jambon ,du chocolat en poudre,du fromage,de la cannelle,de la crème caramel,des petits morceaux de saucisse.

Juvia eut un haut-le-cœur .

Puis il alla la gazinière il fit apparaître une flamme au bout de son doigt et alluma cette dernière.

_Wow!Comment vous faites ça!?

_Quoi ?

_La flamme!

_Oh ça.

Il fit apparaître un flamme dans sa main ,comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal au monde.

_Wow!

La flamme dansait entre les doigts du garçon,cette lueur se refléta dans les yeux bleue de Juvia,faisant briller ces derniers,un détail qui n'échappa pas à Natsu. Souhaitant l'impressionner encore plus il ne s'arrêta pas là .

_Je vais te montrer un truc cool mais recule .

La bleue s'exécuta et attendit impatiemment qu'il commence.

_Tu vois cette flamme dans ma main?

Juvia hocha vigoureusement la tête.

La flamme commença à se propager sur tout le corps du jeune homme,passant par son bras,puis allant sur sa queue,son torse et ses jambes.

Et finalement il fut entièrement enflammé .

_Kami-sama. C'est...vous n'avez pas mal?

_Non!

_C'est wow!

Natsu ricana devant la tête de Juvia et fit disparaître ces flammes d'un claquement de doigt.

Total intriguée ,Juvia se précipita pour toucher sa peau.

_Elle est chaude.

_...

Puis elle s'éloigna.

_Il va falloir cuire cette omelette songea t-elle en voyant que la gazinière était allumée pour rien.

Natsu acquiesça et se mit à l'œuvre.

* * *

_Allez goûte ! L'encouragea Natsu.

Juvia regardait l'omelette d'un œil critique ,elle avait prit une couleur marron assez étrange.

_C'est super bon fais moi confiance .

La lycéenne se saisit de ses baguettes et mangea un peu de l'omelette.

_Kami-sama murmura t-elle avec des yeux ronds,c'est pas dégueulasse!c'est même assez bon!dit-elle stupéfaite .

_Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis!

Décidément Natsu était un mystère pour elle,d'ailleurs en parlant de mystère elle devait élucider celui de la maison,malheureusement elle ne pouvait en parler au principal concerné à cause de « ses crises » .

_Merci Natsu-san .

_Pour quoi ?

_Parce que grâce à Natsu-san ,Juvia a put oublier un peu ses problèmes.

La bleue eu un sourire si sincère et si heureux que Natsu eu envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il ne le fit pas,il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse .

* * *

Plus tard,quand elle fut seule,plongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Juvia ouvrit son ordinateur portable et sur le moteur de recherche internet elle tapa le nom:

Natsu Dragneel.

Une fois cela fait ,une dizaine de millier de résultat affichèrent .

Elle cliqua sur la première proposition,il s'agissait d'un article de journal .

Il était semblable à celui que Gadjeel lui avait envoyé via email.

Elle lut à peu près les même mots,c'est à dire que des cris avait été entendu,et que l'on a supposé que le père avait tué le fils et avait fait disparaître son corps.

«Igneel Dragneel »

_'Mais il n'a pas tué son fils... peut être à t-il essayé? Aussi comment Natu-san est-il devenu mi homme mi dragon?'_

Elle regarda la photo du petit Natsu souriant en compagnie de son père.

'_Il se ressemble' _songea t-elle en regardant Igneel.

À la seul différence que Igneel avait de long cheveux dont Juvia ne put en identifier la couleur car la photographie était en noir et blanc.

Elle lut ensuite:

_'Une voisine témoigne et confit qu'une femme et une petite fille d'environ 5 ans passaient les voir très souvent mais la police n'a trouvé aucune trace d'elles.'_

Une autre phrase attira le regard de Juvia.

_'Une des amis du petit garçon avait dû suivre une thérapie pour faire face au deuil de son ami'_

Puis elle lut en bas de la page.

_'7 ans après la disparition du petit Natsu Dragneel,sera organisé une commémoration en l'honneur du jeune garçon ,des fleures et les lumières seront allumé en son honneur au bas de l'arbre Sola du parc de la porte sud ,le 13 ...'_

_'Mais c'est demain!'.Songea Juvia._

* * *

On apprends pas plus sur le passé de Natsu,mais je crois que vous avez une idée de ce que cache Grey ,Erza et Lucy.

Si Juvia aime tant Grey,croyez moi la chute sera encore plus douloureuse :)

Rapprochement entre Lucy et Gadjeel au prochain chapitre.

Amel:Cool la surprise mais désolé de te décevoir.

Lilyne_:Merci de toujours prendre le temps de mettre une review :),il on besoin de Wendy pour lire le livre car il est assez important dans l'intrigue.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Salut,salut.

Léger retard ,j'en suis navrée,mais ce chapitre est corrigé!

Je tiens à remercier kazenoseiren qui dans sa grande gentillesse à bien voulu m'aider.

Dans ce chapitre,il y aura quelque flash back sur l'enfance de Lucy,un léger rapprochement entre Lucy et Gadjeel mais très peu de scène avec Natsu .

* * *

Chapitre10.

Lucy se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La blonde ne comprenait pas le but de cette commémoration, enfin si elle en connaissait le but mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est pourquoi il avait fallut que toute cette histoire refasse surface.

Lucy trouvait que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade.

Ayant finalement marre de lutter contre un sommeil qui ne viendrait sûrement pas, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder la télé.

Quand Erza et Grey se réveillèrent ce matin là, ils trouvèrent leurs amis regardant une émission quelconque.

-Lucy ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit là questionna la rouquine.

-Je crois que ces cernes répondent à ta question fit Grey.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... à cause de...

-Oui on sait, soupira le brun, ce dernier s'assit à côté de son ami et posa une main sur celle de la blonde.

-C'est à cause de la commémoration d'aujourd'hui ? Questionna Erza.

-Oui! Je ne comprends plus rien! Tous les Magnoliens (nda : terme super bizarre) l'ont oubliés et du jour au lendemain ils font une commémoration!

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, surtout que je me suis renseigné et personne ne sais qui à l'origine de cette initiative, songea t-il.

-Peut importe qui est à l'origine de cela, la vraie question, qui y va ? J'irais peut être.

- Moi aussi, fit Grey.

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse dit Lucy en se levant.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine où elle commença à faire le petit déjeuner, tandis qu'elle préparait un petit quelque chose, elle laissa son esprit voyager dans des contrées qu'elle s'était interdite de visiter .

_***Flash Back***_

_Elle se souvenait du bruit que faisait le vent en passant dans les grands arbres qui entourait le 777 Zeref Place,l'herbe du jardin avait été finement coupé et plusieurs fleur de couleur rouge et jaune peuple l'espace vert, quelques coccinelles et autres papillons faisaient leur vie en tout tranquillité._

_Allongée dans l'herbe, une petite fille regardait le ciel bleu libre de tout nuage, les rayons du soleil illuminait sa chevelure blonde, qui semblait presque scintiller, ses yeux chocolat était écarquillé par le bonheur._

_- Lucy !_

_La jeune enfant se redressa en voyant arriver un garçon à côté d'elle, ce dernier semblait du même âge qu'elle, il avait des cheveux roses et un visage arrondit qui respirait la gaîté._

_-Regarde ce que j'ai attrapé !_

_Ses poings fermés s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir une coccinelle rouge à point noir, , Lucy émerveillée voulu la toucher mais quand elle avança un doigt pour le faire la créature s'envola sous les yeux déçus des deux enfants._

_-C'est pas grave, j'en attraperai d'autres !_

_Lucy eut un grand sourire, sourire que le petit garçon lui rendit puissance mille._

_-NATSU! LUCY! Venez le goûter est servi ! Héla une petite fille aux cheveux roux._

_Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, quand un second petit garçon arriva à ses côtés, il ne portait aucun T-shirt, juste un short, ses cheveux était aussi sombre qu'en bataille._

_-Allez dépêchez-vous! Le chocolat chaud va refroidir !_

_-On arrive caleçon sur patte! Deux seconde !_

_-Comment tu m'as appelé baka?!_

_Lucy gloussa._

* * *

Lucy serra les dents. Ce souvenir datait de l'été de ses 7 ans mais il lui semblait que cela datait d'hier.

En arrivant au lycée les trois colocataires se séparèrent pour voir leur amis respectifs, Erza alla retrouver son petit ami Jellal Fernandez , Grey se fit agripper et presque kidnapper par Juvia et Lucy, elle, alla directement dans la salle de classe attendre que le cours commence, elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Une fois assise à une table près de la fenêtre elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

Gadjeel entra dans la salle de cours avec une moue fatiguée, il travaillait dans un karaoké comme serveur et hier soir il avait été très occupé et il avait dû s'occuper de la fermeture.

Quand il franchit la porte de sa classe, il tomba sur Lucy qui rêvassait, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, son menton était posé sur sa main et elle semblait triste.

D'habitude quand Gadjeel l'a regardait, il tentait de le faire discrètement, mais aujourd'hui il était trop absorbé.

Lucy scintillait, elle était son propre soleil et ce qui l'avait plus chez elle, elle était énergique, joyeuse, drôle '_le genre d'humour intello...du genre qu'il faut avoir fait des études supérieur pour comprendre'_, elle était sympa avec tout le monde '_sauf moi'_ songea t-il avec un sourire amère, sa forte tête et son mauvais caractère lui plaisait aussi et '_elle est super bien foutue '._

-Tu baves !

Le brun sursauta et lança un regard mauvais à une Mirajane hilare. Il ne l'avait pas sentit se glisser à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Ce n'est même pas ta classe!

-Inutile d'être aussi méchant!

-Et si tu allais rejoindre Freed, hein ?

-Oh la la c'est bon !

-Pourquoi tu me parles toi? Tu ne devrais pas agir comme tous tes amis ?

-Tu sais Gadjeel je me suis beaucoup voulu, murmura t-elle, j'aurais pu stopper Levy ce soir là, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...malgré toute les larmes qu'elle à pleurer pour toi, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir...tu es mon ami autant qu'elle.

Gadjeel en resta paralysé.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Je crois que si les autres t'en veulent, ou tout du moins Grey et Lucy, c'est parce qu'ils la considèrent comme une petite sœur, nous avons tous vécu beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble qui nous ont rapprochés et pour ces deux là, c'est encore plus dure de voir une de leurs amis souffrir ...

-Hm...

-Bon! Je dois aller en cours! Passe une bonne journée !

Mira s'en alla en sautillant.

Gadjeel prit place à sa table et jeta un regard discret à Lucy, en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si triste.

_*** Flash Black*** _

_Durant l'été de ses 8 ans, Lucy perdit sa mère dans un tragique accident d'avion et la froideur qu'avait son père à son encontre la rendait si triste et inconsolable, qu'elle avait fugué et s'était réfugiée chez Natsu. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas dit à Igneel qu'elle avait fugué, l'homme l'avait accueilli et elle avait passé la nuit aux cotés de Natsu._

_La chambre du garçon était comme son nom l'indique, une chambre de garçon, les murs étaient bleu avec des motifs d'animaux, le plafond lui était parsemé d'étoiles qui pendant le jour s'apercevaient à peine mais la nuit offraient une magnifique voûte étoilée aux yeux des enfants. C'est en regardant ces étoiles et se racontant diverses histoires que les deux enfants s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre._

_Le lendemain le père de Lucy avait, on ne sait comment, retrouvé la trace de sa fille et l'avait obligé à rentrer avec lui._

_Lucy se doutait que cette fugue aurait eu pour punition de ne plus allez chez Natsu, et elle eut raison._

_Mais son père n'avait pas prévu que Natsu, aidé par son père, serait venu la voir en cachette en bas de sa fenêtre._

_À l'époque, Lucy vivait dans une très grande maison chaleureuse respirant la gaîté qui à la mort de sa mère se transforma en une prison lugubre, froide et austère. Lucy avait longtemps comparé les visites secrètes de Natsu, aux escapades secrètes du prince du conte de fée Raiponce, et la petite fille de 8 ans, s'était dit que peut être Natsu était son prince charmant._

_*** **** Fin flash back*** ****_

Lucy eut un triste sourire nostalgique, tous ces souvenirs douloureux avaient faillit la rendre folle, elle avait dû suivre une thérapie pour réussir à ne plus pleurer en y pensant.

Même la mort de son père ne lui avait pas fait tant d'effet, bien sûr elle avait beaucoup pleuré son père, mais elle n'avait pas eut besoin d'une thérapie pour la surmonter.

Jude Heartfilia était mort il y a cinq ans, quand le père de blonde avait été ruiné, cela avait rongé le pauvre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure, Lucy de son côté avait été mise sous la tutelle d'un ami de sa mère, un certain Caprico. Mais ce dernier voyageant beaucoup, ils ne vivaient pas réellement ensemble.

À l'âge de seize ans, Lucy et ses deux colocataires, s'étaient achetés un appartement.

-Lucy-san ?

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers la voix de Juvia.

- Tu as l'air étrange ça va ?

-Oui, t'inquiète.

Ah, Juvia, la gentille petite Juvia, elles étaient tout de suite devenues amie, même si cette dernière l'accusait fréquemment d'essayer de lui voler Grey.

Lucy se souvint alors, d'un léger détail.

_'Juvia vit dans l'ancienne maison de Natsu'_

Quand la blonde l'avait apprise, elle n'avait pas eut la force de faire face à Juvia, cela avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs et elle s'était sentit très mal de la voir.

Lucy savait que son attitude par rapport à elle était inexcusable, mais c'était juste plus fort qu'elle.

La blonde n'était pas retournée voir cette maison depuis bien longtemps, surtout qu'une rumeur laissait entendre que dès qu'il y avait de nouveaux propriétaires, ces derniers s'enfuyaient à cause d'un soit disant fantôme.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner Gadjeel se retrouva à son endroit favori pour déjeuner.

Alors qu'il mangeait un onigiri en regardant le ciel bleu, son amie aux cheveux bleus vient le rejoindre sur le toit.

-Gadjeel-kun !

Juvia s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire hésitant.

-Comment ça va ?

-Ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Pas du tout vexée, Juvia ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Juvia croyait que nous étions réconciliés ?

-Nous le sommes.

-On ne dirait pas …Que veux-tu que je te dise ou que je fasse, Juvia s'est déjà excusée et pourtant...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes réconciliés !

-Nous ne le sommes pas ! Bordel! Tu en veux à Juvia sans même essayer de te mettre à sa place !

-Ah !parce que tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un? Arrête de jouer à la victime un peu! Je sais ce que ça fait! Mais je prendrais toujours ta défense quand tu auras raison !

Gadjeel se demanda pourquoi Juvia semblait si choquée, sa bouche était ouverte et formait un **o** parfait, ses yeux quand à eux avait suivit l'exemple de sa bouche.

-Tu es amoureux !

Le brun se frappa le front. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper un tel détail ?!

-Qui c'est ?

-P-Personne! marmonna t-il alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur son visage.

-Kami-sama tu rougis?! hurla t-elle totalement soufflée.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise !

-Ahahahaha ! ricana la bleue. Gadjeel-kun est amoureux ! Alors c'est qui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Aha! Donc tu confirmes que tu aimes quelqu'un ! Allez c'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui? C'est une fille ?

-Bien sûr que c'est une fille ! aboya t-il encore plus rouge.

-Elle est dans le lycée ?

Gadjeel détourna le regard.

-Ahaha! Ça veut dire oui! Juvia la connaît? Elle est belle? Comment elle est ? Elle est dans notre classe? C'est une première année? Elle est petite ? Grande ?

-Juvia respire, s'exaspéra t-il.

-Alors Juvia veut savoir ! Juvia tiendra sa langue ! Juvia le jure! Ça fait longtemps que ça dure? Elle le sait ?

Gadjeel soupira. S'il n'avait rien dit à son amie, c'était surtout pour éviter ce genre de réaction.

-Oui ça dure depuis longtemps et non elle ne le sait pas.

-Qui c'est ?

-...

-Est-ce que Juvia peut deviner ?

-Vas-y mais je ne te garantis pas de réponses sincères.

-D'abord...hum...Mira?

-Jamais!

-Lisanna-san ?

-Je ne tiens pas à mourir de la main de **'l'Homme'.**

-Hum...Kinanna ?

-Je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

-Erza ?

-Je suis amoureux mais pas sado! Plutôt m'agrafer les parties intimes !

Juvia lâcha un rire face au commentaire du Métaleux et continua à énumérer le nom de toutes les filles du lycée qu'elle connaissait.

Au bout de dix minutes, Juvia était au bout de sa liste et allait presque abandonnée.

-Ce n'est pas Levy-chan...alors Juvia ne voit vraiment pas...enfin...il reste bien Lucy-san mais c'est impossible.

Gadjeel détourna le regard et Juvia comprit.

Sa bouche s'agrandit au maximum tandis que ces mains se plaçaient sur celle-ci.

-Noooooooon… fit-elle totalement abasourdie.

Elle eut un sourire incrédule et à la fois fier d'avoir trouvé qui était la fille qui avait pu percer le cœur de pierre de Gadjeel.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, le parc de la porte sud était bondé. Le ciel avait pris une belle couleur orangée. En bas de l'arbre Sola, plusieurs couronnes florales ou autres fleurs y avaient étés installée avec de nombreuses bougies. Quelques photos y avaient étés laissé avec des oursons et autres peluches pour que l'on sache qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Les gens étaient un peu en retrait tous parlaient de cette fameuse affaire irrésolue.

Erza et Grey regardaient tous ces gens qui n'avaient sûrement pas connu Natsu, avec dédain. Ils étaient venus pour effectuer leur devoir en lui rendant hommage mais déjà l'envie de partir se faisait sentir.

Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de tout ça, pourquoi après tant d'année ?

Grey jeta un énième regard à la foule, s'apprêtant à faire part à Erza de son désir de partir quand il remarqua quelque chose :

-Juvia ?

Au loin, il voyait la jeune fille parler à une femme qui lui était inconnue.

Erza capta son regard et ils allèrent à la rencontre de la bleue, en arrivant près d'elle, ils entendirent :

-Donc on n'a trouvé aucune trace de...

-Juvia ?

La bleue se figea en reconnaissant la voix de son amour, elle était venue dans l'espoir d'interroger des gens susceptibles d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'affaire mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y croiser Grey et Erza.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu...Juvia passait par là pour rentrer chez elle! mentit-elle, d'ailleurs Juvia va y aller !

La bleue s'enfuit, sans demander son reste.

Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à mentir plus que nécessaire.

Grey et Erza restèrent sceptique.

* * *

Contemplant comme tout les autres Magnoliens, le spectacle des lanternes volantes qui s'en volaient dans le ciel, Natsu, assis à la fenêtre de la chambre de Juvia, regardait les magnifiques lumières qui montaient dans le ciel, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ces petits points lumineux le rendaient mélancolique.

-Natsu-san !

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant la voix de Juvia.

-Mais vous êtes fou! Aquarius ne va pas tarder à rentrer !

-...

La bleue se calma face au manque de réponses et de réaction du jeune homme, elle s'approcha donc de lui et vue son visage triste, puis elle suivit le regard du jeune hybride et elle constata qu'il regardait les lanternes.

Le parc de la porte sud, n'étant qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de Zeref Place, nos deux amis pouvaient les voir distinctement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste.

_'Peut être parce que toutes ces lumières ont été allumées pour commémorer ta disparition_ 'songea Juvia.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire la signification de tout cela et aussi lui poser des questions sur son passé, mais elle craignait qu'il refasse encore une de ces « crises »

Alors pour le réconforter, Juvia mit sa main sur celle du garçon, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Natsu se sentit tout de suite mieux, rien que la présence de la bleue le faisait se sentir de meilleur humeur.

* * *

Quand les ténèbres de la nuit recouvrirent Magnolia, les ombres du mal commencèrent à sortirent.

Aux alentours de minuit ils se tapissaient dans l'obscurité attendant avec impatience, la proie qui allait sans doute mordre à l'hameçon qu'ils avaient déployé.

Les trois ombres patientaient dans le parc de la porte sud, les mouvements lents des balançoires, le crissement des créatures nocturnes, les rayons de la lune qui éclairent doucement l'endroit, ainsi que les arbres semblant prendre vie, donnaient des allures fantomatiques au lieu si plein de vie pendant la journée.

Au même moment dans l'appartement de Lucy, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était trop perturbé.

_*** Flash Back***_

_Si durant l'été de ces 8 ans Jude avait empêché sa fille d'aller chez Natsu, pendant l'été de ses 9 ans, il était bien trop occupé par son business pour s'occuper des agissements de sa fille. C'est pendant cet été là que Lisanna et Mirajane avaient rejoint le petit groupe._

_Lucy avait découvert pour la première fois le sentiment de jalousie, car après tout, Natsu était son prince charmant à elle et le rapprochement du petit garçon et de la petite Strauss ne lui plaisait que moyennement._ _Pourtant la petite blonde et le petit rose n'avait jamais été aussi proche._

* * *

Ayant besoin de prendre l'air Lucy sortit de chez elle et passa un pantalon noir, un T-shirt Heart-Kreuz et un manteau.

Elle n'avait pas peur de s'aventurer dans cette ville la nuit, vu qu'elle connue pour être tranquille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de son immeuble, profitant de l'air froid qui glaçait ses doigts pour calmer son esprit tourmenté. Lucy se dirigea inconsciemment vers le parc.

* * *

-Gadjeel je vais fermer, rentre chez toi.

-Okay ! Merci patron.

Gadjeel souffla de bonheur, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, voir Lily, manger un peu et surtout dormir !

Il se retrouva dans les petits vestiaires pour employés où il se changea en vitesse, il salua son patron et s'en alla. Le brun aux yeux rouge, passa derrière le karaoké dans une petite ruelle, il se dirigea vers la rue principale, où peu de passants passaient à cette heure-ci, et parmi les rares personnes encore présente à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il reconnut Lucy.

_'Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ?'_ Intrigué il commença à la suivre.

_'Où elle peut bien aller à cette heure? Peut être qu'elle va voir un petit ami'_

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa curiosité et la jalousie commença insidieusement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Lucy arriva bientôt au parc de la porte sud, là se trouvait l'arbre Sola, il était éclairé par les quelques bougies qui avaient étés posés là pour la commémoration et qui ne s'était pas encore éteint, Lucy s'agenouilla devant le tas de fleurs et de peluches et de photos. La blonde éclata d'un rire démentiel.

_'Quel bande d'hypocrites, ils sont détestables! Je les déteste! Tu ne méritais pas de tels hypocrites Natsu !'_

Puis son rire se transforma soudainement en sanglot et aussitôt les larmes suivirent.

_'Après 7 ans, cela me touche toujours'_

Lucy balaya ses larmes et murmura:

-Tu me manques...

D'une voix tremblante, elle se mit à chanter :

**Musing through memories **_(Rêvant via les souvenirs)_**  
Losing my grip in the grey **_(Perdant mon sac de voyage dans le gris)_**  
Numbing the senses **_(Engourdissement des sens)_**  
I feel you slipping away **_(Je te sens t'échapper)_**  
Fighting to hold on **_(Luttant pour s'accrocher)_**  
Clinging to just one more day **_(S'accrochant à un jour de plus)_**  
Love turns to ashes **_(L'amour devient des cendres)_**  
With all that I wish could say **_(Avec tout ça, j'aimerais que tu puisses rester)_

**I'd die to be where you are **_(Je mourrais pour être là où tu es)_**  
I tried to be where you are **_(J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es)_

**Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear **_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
When I awake, you disappear **_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)  
_**  
Back to the shadows **_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
**

_**Hidden companion **__(Compagnon caché)__**  
Phantom be still in my heart **__(Le spectre est toujours dans mon cœur)__**  
Make me a promise that **__(Fais-moi la promesse que,)__**  
Time won't erase us **__(Le temps ne nous effacera pas)__**  
That we were not lost from the star **__(Que nous ne sommes pas perdus depuis le début)_

**Oh, I'd die to be where you are **_(Oh, je mourrais pour être là où tu es)_**  
I tried to be where you are **_(J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es)_

**Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear **_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
When I awake, you disappear **_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)_**  
Back to the shadows **_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_

Ever slightly out of reach

_(Toujours un peu hors de portée)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
But it breaks so easily **_(Mais cela se brise si facilement)_**  
I try to protect you **_(J'essaye de te protéger)_**  
I can't let you fade **_(Je ne peux pas te laisser t'affaiblir)_**  
I feel you slipping **_(Je te sens glisser)_**  
I feel you slipping away **_(Je te sens t'échapper)  
_**  
****Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear **_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
When I awake, you disappear **_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)_**  
Back to the shadows **_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
****With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
I dream you're still here **_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
Every night I dream you're still here… (**_Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)  
_

Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire que même 7ans après, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à cette histoire stoïquement. Elle avait eut du mal à accepter l'hypothèse de la mort de Natsu par le passé. '_Après tout on a jamais retrouvé son corps' _

Elle avait dû aller voir un thérapeute, mais la seule chose à laquelle cela avait servi, c'était de stopper ses crises de nerfs, à une époque Lucy était vraiment obsédée par cette histoire et prônait à tous que Natsu était vivant.

Aujourd'hui elle était juste désabusée par toute cette histoire et même si elle pensait constamment à son ami, 'son prince', elle ne le pleurait pas autant qu'avant, c'était même la première fois depuis 4 ans qu'elle versait des larmes pour soulager un peu sa peine. Cette histoire de commémoration lui était monté à la tête.

-Lucy.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle reconnut assez facilement la voix de Gadjeel. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui.

La blonde n'eut pas la force de se débattre, dès que les bras du brun l'entourèrent, elle se sentit...étrangement bien, protégée et au chaud. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, oubliant presque de qu'il s'agissait.

Gadjeel jeta un regard à l'ensemble de photo et reconnu le petit garçon de l'article, qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

_'Elle le connaissait '_

Le brun profita égoïstement de cette étreinte, sachant très bien que ce serait certainement la dernière fois. Il en profita pour humer le parfum sucré de la blonde et de sentir sur son torse la douce poitrine de la blonde.

Il n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter les gens, il préféra donc garder le silence. Cela arrangea Lucy qui n'avait pas la tête à parler.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Gadjeel brise la quiétude qui les enveloppait :

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il sentit la blonde acquiescer alors il recula et ils quittèrent le parc.

* * *

Dans les rues de Magnolia une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait d'un pas lent, se fondant dans l'obscurité omniprésente. Cette silhouette d'abord flou et peu visible, devint peu à peu distincte. Arrivant au parc de la porte sud, cet inconnu, fut heureux de ne voir personne. Quand il arriva à l'arbre Sola, il s'agenouilla devant celui-ci et regarda avec un sourire profondément triste les photos de l'enfant qui y était présenté.

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Une voix féminine et satisfaite retentit derrière lui.

D'un mouvement rapide il se retourna vers celle-ci.

-Minerva, grogna t-il.

Cette derrière retira sa propre capuche, elle semblait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux ébènes étaient coiffées en tresse qui retombait sur ces épaules et portait une robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes avantageuses.

-Ça faisait longtemps Igneel.

Le susnommé ôta sa capuche, révélant une longue chevelure rouge, tandis que ces yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit, il était une version adulte de Natsu, assez grand, le grand manteau qu'il portait recouvrait ses bras laissant présager des muscles développés et son visage laissait deviner qu'il avait tout juste la quarantaine.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais mordu à l'hameçon ricana la jeune femme.

-Quoi? fit-il avec colère, ne me dit pas que tu es derrière cette commémoration ?

_Bien sûr que si, il suffisait simplement de manipuler les plus grandes commères de cette ville, utiliser un peu internet et la presse se chargeait du reste. Si je ne t'avais pas tant surestimée, j'aurais fait ça depuis bien longtemps !

-Je vais te...

-Du calme, fit une voix masculine. Sorti de l'obscurité, Sting apparu le visage découvert.

- Attrapez-le.

À ces mots une deuxième personne, arriva, c'était le fameux Rogue.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent vers l'homme en baragouinant des paroles dans une langue étrangère.

Le blond et le brun ne s'attendirent par contre pas à l'écran de fumée qui apparut devant eux. Minerva sembla aussi étonnée qu'eux.

-Je ne suis peut être pas un sorcier mais j'ai appris à me défendre !

La voix derrière elle, la fit hoqueter, le temps qu'elle comprenne d'où elle provenait, elle se fit violemment projeter sur ces acolytes.

Igneel savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissants pour faire face aux sorciers devant lui, mais il lança quand même quelques flèches sur eux à l'aide de son arbalète dissimulée dans sa manche et accrochée à son avant bras.

Les flèches furent barrées par une sphère de protection noire créée par le brun aux yeux rouge.

Igneel profita de cette légère diversion pour disparaître dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

* * *

Minerva poussa un cri de rage.

_Bande d'incapable, vous l'avez laissé s'en aller !

_Pardon, murmurèrent les jeunes hommes la tête basse.

_Vos excuses ne le ramèneront pas !

_...

-Bref. La Grande date se rapproche et nous devons commencer à accomplir tous les rituels...J'attends cela depuis 7 ans ! Je vais enfin retrouver tous mes pouvoirs et une fois cela fait, non seulement je me vengerais définitivement d'Igneel, mais je régnerais en maîtresse sur cette ville !

Sting et Rogue se jetèrent un regard. Minerva allait déverser un voile de chaos sur cette ville et sur ses habitants alors que ces derniers étaient ignorants des sombres projets de la jeune femme.

* * *

Amel:Je ne sais pas encore combien,peut être 20 ou plus .

Lilyne:j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

La chanson c'est: Still Here de Digital Daggers,cette chanson est très touchante et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre.


End file.
